Great Expectations
by pilichanyvanechan
Summary: No siempre lo que se ve, es real. No siempre lo que se anhela se tiene. No siempre lo que se ama es correspondido [AU]
1. Prólogo

**Notas**: Si, leyeron bien, autoras, esta historia será una nueva aventura para nosotras. La exitosa y polifacética Pili-chan (ella no se describió así, no crean que es presumida) y yo, la pequeña y humilde autora conocida como Mirokus wife. Pensaran que nos volvimos locas, pero les tengo una noticia, ya estábamos incluso desde antes de conocernos. Pero la cuestión es que a ambas nos encanta escribir e imaginar historias, tenemos estilos diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo parecidos, somos cursis, dramáticas y crueles y pues al notar tanto en común y después de un tiempo de compartir nuestras ideas a través del msn lo decidimos. Y henos aquí, lanzando el prologo de una historia que esperamos sea divertida y dramática. Como siempre sus opiniones nos indicaran si vamos bien o si separamos nuestra sociedad. Les mandamos saludos a todos y esperamos sus opiniones.

**Great Expectations**

Prólogo.

El aeropuerto era un lugar habitual para ella, ninguno en particular, sino mas bien todos en general, tanto así que ya no diferenciaba uno de otro. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se dirigía al único lugar al que había podido llamar hogar. El único lugar en el que sintió felicidad , y en donde las personas mas importantes de su vida la esperaban. Principalmente "esa" persona.

Jalo sus pesadas maletas, cargadas no solo de toneladas de ropa y obsequios, si no también de miles de memorias, sentimientos e ilusiones por regresar al lugar en el que todo comenzó para ella. Era una chica fuerte, aunque en apariencia se notaba tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana. Un par de chicos se acercaron a ella para ayudarla, pero su testarudez se reflejaba incluso en detalles mínimos como ese " yo puedo sola, muchas gracias"

El trayecto hacia la sala de espera fue largo, mucha gente entraba y salía, pasaba y empujaba, era una constante lucha por llegar a tiempo. Pero eso no la detenía, si no todo lo contrario le daba mas ánimos para llegar a tiempo, al fin y al cabo la recompensa que tendría después tantos jaloneos y empujones seria inmensa comparada con el dolor de alguno que otro pisotón.

Por fin llego a la sala de ultima espera. Tomo asiento mientras disfrutaba de un café expreso que compro en una maquina expendedora y reflexiono sobre lo que estaría apunto de suceder, mucho tiempo había pasado pero aun lo recordaba claramente, todas aquellas facciones en su rostro, todas aquellas heridas por alguna travesura compartida, todas aquellas acciones que se quedaron fijamente guardadas en su memoria. Aquellas palabras que le dijo el ultimo día en el que se volvieron a ver.."no importa cuan sola u obscura este la noche nunca te rindas.. siempre cumple tus metas no importa que.. tu sigue siempre adelante" Decidida a volver a escuchar aquellas palabras de tan importante persona tomo fuertemente su equipaje, inhalo y siguió su camino entre tanta gente, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer esta vez no se separaría de el.. esta vez no

Después de un gran recorrido entre la multitud, llego a la sala de espera, se acerco al mostrador y anuncio su llegada

Sango: buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Sango Tsuyuki venia a recoger los boletos para Tokio.

Recepcionista: Buenos días señorita Tsuyuki, aquí están sus boletos su puerta para abordar es la 312-C, que tenga un buen viaje.

Sango: Gracias

Tomo nuevamente sus maletas y comenzó su búsqueda por la puerta 312-C.

* * *

Camino de un extremo a otro del aeropuerto buscando la puerta de abordar, aun iba a muy buen tiempo, pero sus nervios la traicionaban haciéndole pensar que ya no llegaba , que en un momento a otro por las bocinas se escucharía "el vuelo 312-C con destino a Tokio Japón ha marchado", algo que ocasiono que tardara un poco mas de lo debido ya que se detenía a cada anuncio que se escuchaba… o al menos se intentaba escuchar.

"Debí haber pedido un carrito como ese" pensó al ver un carrito de carga pasar por ahí. Espero unos instantes hasta que todos los que iban al mismo destino que ella comenzó a abordar. Dejo sus maletas en la banda trasportadora y entro al túnel que la llevaría al avión.

Aeromoza: Bienvenida pase.

Sango: Gracias

Aeromoza: si gusta le puedo mostrar su asiento

Sango: no, gracias

Cuidadosamente camino por el pasillo del avión buscando su asiento

Sango: 23-C, aquí es!

Señorita: Disculpe no sabe cual es el asiento 28-D?

Sango: quizás quede más atrás

Señorita: Gracias

La mirada de Sango siguió a la muchacha para ver si había podido encontrar su asiento. Era una joven bastante bonita, cabello negro ojos color café, iba a acompañada de un joven, que a diferencia de ella no era de muy buen ver. Ante tal escena le hizo recordarlo, revivir años atrás.

Todo mundo le preguntaba por que se juntaba con el. "Es tan feo Sango, no vaya a ser que te contagie", pero nadie lo conocía de la forma en la que ella lo hacia. Nadie se había sentado bajo las estrellas en una noche clara a escucharlo narrar leyendas de las constelaciones. Nunca nadie escucho sus mas profundos sueños y sentimientos y nunca nadie se preocupo por alimentar su corazón de la forma en la que él lo hacia cada vez que se sentía caer en un pozo profundo.

"Por fin lo veré" pensaba mientras dejaba a su cuerpo relajarse en el asiento del avión. Casi instantáneamente se quedo dormida, y se sumergió en aquel mundo de color de rosa que conoció años atrás, vio de nuevo ese amigable rostro sonriéndole. Tenían razón, no era el niño mas hermoso físicamente, pero si lo era en su interior.

_En su sueño, Miroku usaba sus inseparables lentes enormes y toscos. Sus ojos se veían muy pequeños detrás de esos gruesos fondos de botella. Su cabello negro estaba peinado de una forma muy extraña y como en aquellos tiempos tenia que hablarle mirándolo hacia abajo por su corta estatura._

_Miroku: Entonces que dices¿lo intentamos?_

_Sango: No estoy segura Miroku, me da un poco de miedo._

_Miroku¿Pero por que, vamos, yo se que puedes._

_Sango: Mejor hazlo tú._

_Miroku: Pero si lo hago yo no funcionaria._

_Sango: Tu eres mas listo, hazlo._

_Miroku: Esta bien, lo intentare. Pero si no sale bien, será tu culpa_

_Sango: Solo hazlo..._

_El pequeño Miroku respiro profundamente y después se acerco a Hakudoshi Takaeda, el niño más popular de la clase. Cuando estuvo parado frente extendió su mano y le entrego un sobre rosa con un corazón dibujado al frente. Hakudoshi no hizo más que reír a todo volumen mientras tomaba el sobre. "no me digas¿aparte de bobo eres gay?" Todo el salón de clases escucho la burla. Miroku solo se sonrojo y dijo tartamudeando. "no es de parte mía". Después se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia donde se encontraba Sango. Ella ya no estaba ahí. Tan pronto como vio la reacción de su amor platónico salió del salón y se fue a esconder al baño._

Sango despertó si n saber si ese sueño era un recuerdo real o no, pero después de unos segundos lo recodo todo. Sintió culpa, no solo por haber hecho lo que hizo, sino mas bien por no haberlo recordado durante todo ese tiempo. "No recuerdo haberle pedido perdón por abandonarlo ahí, pero el nunca lo ha mencionado"

Trato de volver a relajarse para dormir un poco más, pero entre niños gritando detrás de ella y una viejita que no dejaba de platicarle que su gato micifuz era intolerante a la lactosa no pudo mas que resignarse a esa noche de largo vuelo no dormiría. Después de un rato ya estando un poco saturada de todo abrió la ventanilla, y vio a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una tormenta eléctrica. Esta vez estando despierta, su mente volvió a ser asaltada por el pasado.

_Cuando comenzaba a llover, sango salía muy cuidadosa por la ventana y trepaba el árbol, sabia que aquella acción no era muy lista de su parte, pero con el hecho de saber que al final de la rama se encontraba la habitación de Miroku, le daba fuerzas para continuar su recorrido. La distancia entre ventana y ventana no era demasiada, pero el miedo a que algún rayo le cayera, le hacia ver como si esta fuera eterna. Después de algunas paradas ocasionadas por algún fuerte estruendo de un trueno, logro llegar hasta la ventana del cuarto de Miroku, y comenzó a pegarle al cristal hasta ver que de entre las sombras aparecía un chico frotándose los ojos para ver un poco mejor. _

_Miroku: Sango que haces aquí?_

_Sango: Hay muchos rayos y truenos, me puedo quedar contigo_

_Miroku: Pero sango.._

_Sango: Por favor Miroku, solo esta vez si? Kirara te lo pide también- dijo mostrándole su osita de peluche_

_Miroku: Esta bien, pero no hagas mucho ruido por que si no despertaras a mis papas_

_Sango: Gracias Miroku- salto encima del pequeño_

_Miroku: Sango estas toda mojada, ven vamos a secarte_

_Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron de puntas hasta el baño_

_Miroku: Sango necesitas de dejar de temerle a los truenos, ya eres una niña grande_

_Sango: Pero es que son muy feos.. suenan muy fuerte y no me dejan dormir_

_Miroku: Si pero tienes que ser fuerte, por que no siempre vamos a estar juntos._

_Sango: Por que no? Yo quiero estar siempre contigo_

Miroku: Y yo también, pero vamos a crecer y nos vamos a separar 

_Sango: No, no yo no quiero crecer – abrazo fuertemente al chico- yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado_

"siempre a tu lado…"- repitió en voz baja mientras veía fijamente la ventanilla

Ella no mintió, era verdad, siempre había estado a su lado, no importa cuantos kilómetros de distancia había entre ellos, Tokio, Londres, España, Afganistán eran insignificantes comparadas su amistad. Utilizaron todos los medios posibles, mail, correo, mensajes de celular, llamadas telefónicas que duraban horas, e inclusive canciones dedicadas por radio, todo con tal de no distanciarse. "me pregunto si aun lucirá igual" pensó Sango mientras sostenía su cartera mirando la foto que se encontraba en su interior, "no puedo esperar a ver su rostro de sorpresa, no puedo esperar" el hueco de su estomago parecía agrandarse cual agujero negro devorando su interior. Siempre que pensaba en el era igual, no lo podía evitar. De hecho, cuando los hombres más apuestos se le acercaban causaban en su cuerpo una reacción mínima comparada con la que el chico de los lentes de fondo de botella le causaba al recordarlo.

"Se alegrara al verme? Se enfadara por no avisar?"se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no observo que la aeromoza le hacia señas con la mano.

Aeromoza: señorita, Señorita!

Sango: Disculpe¿ me decía algo?

Aeromoza: Quería saber si se encuentra bien o si le hace falta algo?

"él, me hace falta él" pensó. Todo este tiempo su ausencia se había marcado, a pesar de que permanecían comunicados, había noches en las que hubiera preferido estar a su lado, había triunfos que le hubiera haberlos festejado en persona no detrás de un monitor de computadora. Había tanto que decir, tantas anécdotas que contar, tantos proyectos por realizar que no podía esperar a llegar a verlo, no podía contener las ansias de llegar y abrazarlo y besarlo…

Si besarlo, como jamás lo había hecho, gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, y quedarse junto a el para siempre.

_Sango: promete que no me olvidaras_

_Miroku: Solo si prometes no olvidarme_

_Sango: Lo prometo..._

_Si no que me parta un rayo, que las ratas coman mis intestinos y los cuervos devoren mis ojos para hacer alimento de gusanos- dijeron en unísono_

_Miroku: te voy a extrañar mucho_

Sango: yo también.. no me quiero ir 

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio en persona, la última vez que pudo darle un abrazo tan fuerte que lo hizo contener el aliento. La ultima vez que beso su mejilla y sintió la ternura de su piel de niño. Ocho años habían pasado desde ese día, ahora, ella era una hermosa mujer enamorada tal vez de un recuerdo o de una ilusión, que hasta ese momento se había convertido solamente en una hermosa voz al otro lado del teléfono " es mi otra mitad, estoy segura de eso". No importaba como luciera, ella solo veía su interior. No le importaba ver a un escuálido joven con acne, siempre y cuando conservara su sonrisa llena de inocencia y sabiduría. Lo importante, era volver a verlo.

* * *

Kagome estaba impaciente en el aeropuerto, se sentía presionada por ser la única que sabia que Sango llegaría. " Seguramente se sorprenderá al ver como ha cambiado todo por acá" pensaba mientras exploraba con la mirada sin mucho detenimiento a las cientos de personas que salían por la puerta internacional. " espero que me reconozca, por que el maldito de Inuyasha solo le ha mandado malas fotos mías"

De repente, una silueta rosa resalto de entre la gente, de inmediato la reconoció, Kagome corrió directo hacia a ella. Cuando Sango la vio hizo lo mismo.

Kagome¡ Sango¿Por acá!

Sango¡Kagome, amiga!

Kagome: Estas hermosa.

Sango: Tu también, mírate nada mas.

Kagome: Jaja, gracias, y aun no has visto nada. Te llevaras muchas sorpresas, todos hemos cambiado un poco.

Sango: Si, bueno, he visto fotos de todos menos de Miroku. Nunca me quiere enviar, supongo que sigue siendo igual de tímido.

Kagome: Ja¿tímido, no tienes idea mi querida amiga. Ahora , si estas lista vamonos, Inuyasha y el están en el partido de soccer. Se sorprenderán cuando te vean llegar.

Sango¿vamos a llegar directo allá?

Kagome¡si! tu dijiste que querías sorprenderlos ¿no?

Sango: Pues si, pero me imginaba algo en algún lugar mas privado.

Kagome: Vamos Sango. Será genial ya veras.

Sango¿por qué te noto tan emocionada?

Kagome: Pues por que estas aquí ¿hace falta otro motivo?

Sango: Kagome, te conozco bien, tienes algo entre manos. ¡ confiesa ahora!

Kagome: Esta bien, estoy muy emocionada por ver tu reacción cuando veas a Miroku.

Sango¿solo es eso? Pues de una vez te digo, lo mas seguro es que llore y lo abrase en cuanto lo vea.

Kagome: Bueno, de eso estoy segura, el también se emocionara mucho de verte.

Sango: Ay algo mas que no me estas diciendo, lo noto en tu forma de sonreírme.

Kagome: No es nada malo, créeme.

Sango: Esta bien, confió en ti. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo han estado tu e Inuyasha?

Las chicas salieron del aeropuerto y abordaron un taxi, Kagome indico al chofer que ruta tomar . El taxista estaba asombrado con las chicas, no solo por que eran muy hermosas, sino también por que no pararon de hablar durante todo el camino tratando de ponerse al día en cuanto a eventos ocurridos durante la ausencia de Sango. Detalles como lo que había pasado con otros compañeros de clase, vecinos, maestros y por supuesto de ellas mismas.

Kagome: Y entonces¿terminaste con el chico que estabas saliendo?

Sango: Si, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero arruinar mi felicidad por estar aquí.

Kagome¿tan malo fue?

Sango: Pues, no fue algo de lo que me guste hablar, pero ya tendremos tiempo y te platicare. Lo prometo.

Kagome: bueno, pero al menos algo bueno salió de eso, por fin te decidiste a venir.

Sango: Si, me di cuenta de que me hacia falta algo. Y aquí estoy, a punto de encontrarlo.

El taxi se estaciono a las afueras de la Universidad Shikon no Tamma. Sango sintió los nervios y la emoción apoderándose de ella. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar nuevamente.

Sango¿dónde dejaremos mi equipaje?

Kagome: Por eso no te preocupes, lo podemos dejar en mi habitación y después regresamos por el.

Sango: Esta bien.

Kagome¿Te pasa algo¿te sientes bien?

Sango: Si, es solo que estoy muy emocionada.

Kagome: Lo se.

Sango: Son ocho años Kagome.

Kagome: Lo se, pero cuando la amistad es tan fuerte parece que solo ha pasado un día. Al menos en tu caso y el mío fue así ¿o no?

Sango: Si, pero con él es diferente.

Kagome: Si, ya se que él es tu adoración, pero todo estará bien. Además, te puedo asegurar que él sigue siendo tan adorable como lo era el día que te fuiste.

Sango: Si, pero eso no me da miedo, yo se que él es el mismo, pero tengo miedo de haber sido yo quien haya cambiado. ¿Qué tal si no me quiere de la forma en la que lo hacia antes?

Kagome: Eso es ridículo. Él te adora, mejor vamos a verlos para que te cerciores por ti misma y ya dejes esos nervios por que me estas contagiando la ansiedad.

Algo nerviosa siguió a Kagome. Por mas que quisiera mantener la calma, no podía y como poderlo si en cuestión de segundos volverías a encontrarte con tu pasado para recuperar todo aquel tiempo perdido, para aclarar todos aquellos sentimientos y lo mas importante estar con la persona a la que amaba.

Sango: y a donde vamos exactamente?

Kagome: Al partido.. o quieres que vayamos a mi dormitorio para que dejes tus maletas, pero si vamos para allá no creo que alcancemos a ver a los muchachos jugar

Sango: No!.. es decir como quieras

Kagome: jajaja entonces apresurémonos si no, no llegaremos

Ambas jóvenes corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron sus pies. A cada paso que daba el corazón de sango latía a mas no poder, su estomago cada vez era mas un nudo y el solo pensar de que lo volvería a ver no le ayudaba en mucho

Kagome: Llegamos

Anuncio la joven de cabello azabache, tomo la mano de sango y paso entre una fila de asientos, diciendo de vez en cuando"disculpe" o "con permiso" hasta que se detuvo y soltó la mano de la castaña

Kagome: estos son los mejores lugares, desde aquí lo podrás ver mejor

"Verlo? Pero como sabré quien es?" se preguntaba mientras inconscientemente con la mirada buscaba al dueño de aquel palpitar acelerado. El partido parecía ser intenso, todo mundo estaba muy emocionado disfrutando. Pero Sango a lo que menos atención le prestaba era al balón. En su incesante búsqueda por encontrar su objetivo se topo con la larga cabellera de Inuyasha. Cuando lo vio le sonrió y comenzó a saludarlo con la mano. Inuyasha también la noto, por un momento se quedo sorprendido de verla ahí , parada junto a Kagome. En ese momento de distracción el balón paso a lado suyo seguido por uno de sus contrincantes, el chico aun en shock no pudo detenerlo y estuvo a punto de anotar. Mientras el balón era regresado a la cancha un chico un poco mas alto que Inuyasha se acerco a él. Sango no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en él, aun estando lejos noto que aquel muchacho era muy atractivo. De repente ambos chicos giraron la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba, Inuyasha la señalaba y el chico a lado de él la veía con rostro de enorme sorpresa al mismo tiempo que una destellante sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

El comenzó a saludarla haciendo señas con la mano, a lo que Sango respondió instintivamente de la misma manera, después sin saber que hacer volteo a ver a una Kagome que la contemplaba divertida.

Kagome:. Él es Miroku

* * *

**N/As: **Pues esta nota final le toco a mua XD para ke vean ke si trabajo XDD. Para serles sincera a mi este proyecto me encanto, por que yo soy la fan #1 de esta loca y pues trabajar con ella es mi wooow, ya que ambas tenemos ideas muy parecidas, diferentes formas de escribir pero en cuestión de ideas congeniamos en muchas, así que pues significa doble diversión y creo que una mas actualización rápida.. creo..

Pero espero que así como al menos a mi me fascino esta idea espero les haya gustado a todos y que nos dejen saber si lo continuamos o ya no, al igual déjennos saber sus Dudas, Quejas, Sugerencias, etc… en el review. Por loco ke parezca ya extrañaba escribir eso XDD,.

Bien pues ya solo resta ver que sale de esta loca sociedad .


	2. Broken Dreams

Hola! Gente bonita!.. creo ke lo de la actualizada mas pronto.. no resulto, al parecer esto de actualizar lo mas tarde ke se pueda.. se pega XDD. En fin muchas gracias por sus moshishimos reviews! Gracias por soportar esta alianza , ke espero traiga mas fics y ke este no sea solo el unico n.n.. solo esperemos ke esta niña no se harte de mua (dedos cruzados).. bueno ya me sali del tema.. (cuando no) asi , asi antes de que los deje con el capitulo tan esperado (bueno al menos yo, ya esperaba subirlo XD) debemos hacer una advertencia .. si yo y mis benditas advertencias, pero es ke es justo y necesario! Capaz y luego se nos espantan y se kedan a mitad de la historia.. y se pierden de esta bella película, de romance y misterio ..definitivamente la escuela me hace daño, como sea la advertencia es la siguiente: **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC ESTA SUJETO A CAMBIOS SIN PREVIO AVISO XD No apto para cardiacos y personas que les guste lo clásico y lo normal o que le tengan pánico al cambio XD.. **así ke ya están advertidos.. en verdad tengo ke ya dejar de ir a la escuela (y a penas voy empezando n.nU).. ahora si los dejo con este primer capitulo, esperemos ke les guste y ya saben, cualkier keja, duda, comentario, aclaración o lo ke sea, dejen su review! Y aunke sea solo para saludar, igual déjenlo.. eso nos motiva a seguir escribiendo! Y muchas muchas gracias a las personas ke leen este proyecto de ultratumba, esperamos ke lo disfruten.. lo se ya lo he dicho como mil veces, pero no esta de mas volverlo a decir.. bueno ya, luego por eso no leen la nota de las autoras por ke se explayan y no dejan leer el capitulo.. asi ke disfruten este capitulo y hasta la próxima! Pili-chan… por si alguien no sabia kien había puesto esta nota XD

Capitulo 1

Broken dreams.

Aun no podía creer que todo lo que le pasaba fuera realidad. Ahí a tan solo unos cuantos pasos se encontraba él, de no ser por la puerta que los separaba se metería corriendo al vestidor de los hombres y correría a abrazarlo, le confesaría todos aquellos sentimientos que albergaba su corazón, todas aquellas penas que paso al sentir la distancia que los separaba uno del otro. Recuperaría aquel tiempo perdido, y no solo eso si no también se encargaría de recobraría aquellos recuerdos de él que muchas noches deseo tener.

Por que tardaba tanto, se preguntaba. ¿Cuál seria la causa de su demora¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito¿Sería que acaso no la deseaba ver? No eso no podía ser posible, estaba segura de que cuando la saludo, su rostro reflejaba una gran alegría por volverla a ver. Entonces ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Kagome: saldrán en unos momentos- se recargo en la pared aun lado de sango- No te preocupes

Sango: no estoy preocupada- contesto ella dando un profundo suspiro

Kagome: Tanto lo amas?- pregunto en un tono reflexivo y con algo de tristeza

Sango: que cosas dices Kagome- agacho la mirada tratando de ocultar el color rojo de sus mejillas- Que los podrá demorar tanto- se dijo a si misma, mientras pensaba como era posible que un minuto fuera una eternidad y a la vez solo representara unos efímeros segundos

Kagome:..Sango

Sango: si?

Kagome: No nada olvídalo- dijo moviendo la mano en frente de su rostro, mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa. Lo mejor seria esperar, a que él le dijera.

La castaña por si parte solo se encogió de hombros y regreso su mirada a la puerta de los vestidores. Su vista no se despegaba de ella en ningún segundo, a pesar de que sus oídos registraban el sonido de la voz de Kagome murmurando algo, pero se encontraba absorta en la puerta que solo contestaba con un "si" a veces un "aja" pero de esas dos palabras no pasaban sus respuestas. Kagome noto esto y guardo silencio. Comprendía que su amiga lo extrañara tanto, después de todo Miroku siempre fue su soporte, su razón para seguir adelante, pero en estos momentos le preocupaba mucho como tomaría los cambios que acontecieron todos estos años en su ausencia, después de todo seguiría queriendo con tanto amor al chico de los ojos color zafiro, seguiría siendo la misma con él?

Un sonido de risas sacaron de sus pensamientos a ambas jóvenes, la vista de Kagome se dirigió a la puerta, mientras que la de Sango se abrió en sorpresa. Junto a Inuyasha se encontraba él, la razón de su visita.

Kagome: Hasta que salen, nos tenían esperando- camino hacia donde estaban los muchachos

Miroku: Espero no las hayamos hecho esperar mucho.

Kagome: Lamento informarles que si- puso ambas manos en su cadera- Y solo por eso nos van a tener que invitar a cenar.

Inuyasha: Por que? Si tu nos has hecho esperar mas- replico

Kagome: Por una razón

Inuyasha: Cuál?

Kagome: A una dama no se le deja esperando

Inuyasha: Yo no veo ninguna, solo a Sango

Kagome: Muy gracioso- dijo sacándole la lengua

Miroku: Y hablando de ella ¿donde esta?- pregunto al no verla, desde el saludo en el partido.

Sango: Aquí estoy- respondió en un tono suave, no por que tuviera vergüenza, aunque si la tenia pero no era esa la razón por la que contesto tan leve. La causa era que volverlo a ver tan de cerca, le había quitado el aliento. Estando en las gradas se había percatado que Miroku ya no era aquel niño de anteojos, si no que era todo un hombre con muy buen semblante y ni que decir del físico, al parecer el fútbol le había hecho muy bien, demasiado bien.

Miroku: Te vas a quedar ahí parada o me vas a saludar como se debe?- ante el comentario sango se sonrojo y desvió la mirada por lo que no se percato que Miroku caminaba hacia donde ella estaba – Me alegra que sigas siendo la misma Sango- le susurro al oído

Sango: Miroku..- musito esta vez más roja que momentos atrás, a lo que Miroku no pudo evitar reír, mientras daba un paso atrás para verla mejor

Miroku: Entonces me vas a saludar o no

Sango: Hola Miroku- dijo levantando lentamente la mirada hasta llegar hasta aquellos ojos color zafiro

Miroku: Que saludo tan más feo, no merezco ni siquiera un abrazo?- pregunto abriendo los brazos

Sango: Cl-claro- se acerco a él y lo abrazo

Miroku: te extrañe mucho Sango- le susurro mientras hacia mas fuerte y calido el embrace

Sango: Yo también- dijo respondiendo el abrazo- No tienes idea de cuanto.

Por unos minutos nada importo, ni el lugar ni el tiempo, solo ellos dos. Después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar juntos, como siempre debió ser. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que se encontraba entre sus brazos, desde que había podido disfrutar de aquel aroma tan característico de el, claro estaba que no era exactamente el mismo, pero seguía manteniendo su esencia, y su abrazo seguía teniendo aquella misma calidez que muchas veces la reconforto.

Inuyasha: Ejem- interrumpió

Miroku: jeje disculpen- soltó a sango, quien había recuperado el color rojo en sus mejillas

Inuyasha: Y a mi no me saludaras?

Sango: Es cierto perdón- corrió hacia el y lo abrazo- como has estado!

Inuyasha: Creo que no tan bien como tu- respondió algo sorprendido por la muestra de afecto de Sango

Miroku: Por que con él si corres y lo abrazas?

Inuyasha: Por que soy su preferido- respondió en un tono infantil.

Después de unos minutos el pequeño grupo finalmente salió del estadio, Inuyasha y Miroku cargaban las maletas de Sango y no dejaban de reprochar a Kagome el no haber pasado a dejarlas a su dormitorio antes de llegar a ver el partido. Kagome por supuesto no se quedaba callada y respondía a cada queja con un rotundo "dejen que quejarse y apúrense" o " son solo un par de maletas". Sango por su parte estaba un poco apenada, no solo por el tamaño y el peso de su equipaje, sino también por que seguía incrédula y fascinada de la nueva apariencia de su amigo.

Ya estando en el auto de Inuyasha y habiendo acomodado el equipaje en el se dirigieron a la cafetería en la que pasaban la mayoría de las tardes, por supuesto Sango no la conocía, pero el resto de los chicos no paraban de hablar de lo lindo del lugar y lo delicioso de la comida. En cuanto llegaron se acomodaron en la mesa de siempre. Miroku no dejaba de mirar a Sango y posar una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Sango casi todo el tiempo evitaba el contacto visual y estaba bastante nerviosa.

Inuyasha: Entonces Sango ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

Sango: Aun no lo se, todo depende.

Inuyasha¿de que?

Sango: De que encuentre cupo en la universidad para el próximo año.

Miroku¡ Eso quiere decir que te quedaras!- dijo entusiasmado abriendo sus ojos que destellaban con emoción infantil.

Sango: Aun no es seguro.

Kagome: Eso seria genial

Sango: Si, pero aun es seguro, además aun no le he dicho a mis padres sobre mis planes.

Kagome¡Puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieras, solo vamos a mi dormitorio por las ultimas cosas que deje, estoy segura de que mis padres serán felices de tenernos con ellos todo el verano.

Sango¡Muchas gracias Kag!

Kagome: Será muy divertido, como en los viejos tiempos!

Inuyasha: Feh, eso dices tu pero a ver si tu novio te da permiso.

Kagome quien estaba tomando un poco de soda casi se ahoga al escuchar a un muy irónico Inuyasha comentar eso.

Sango¿novio?

Kagome: Ehh, si pero luego te cuento.

Inuyasha¡Feh!

Sango: Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras novio.

Kagome: Es algo reciente, por eso no te había dicho.

Sango: Pero me tienes que contar todo!

Kagome: si después te cuento- dijo desviando su mirada

Miroku: Y tú sango alguna noticia nueva? Algún novio del que nos quieras contar?

Sango: No, no tengo novio- respondió rápidamente mientras hacia ademanes de negación con las manos

Miroku: no te creo, una muchacha tan bonita, no puede estar solita- tomo un poco de su refresco

Sango: En serio, lo juro no tengo novio

Kagome: y que de ese muchacho del que me contaste?

Sango: cual muchacho? –pregunto algo nerviosa

Miroku: entonces si hay un muchacho

Sango: No, no hay ninguno- agacho la mirada

Miroku: segura?- tomo la barbilla de sango y levanto su rostro

Sango: No, no hay… había- respondió desviando la mirada nuevamente. Al ver directamente aquellos hermosos ojos sentía que de alguna manera lo había traicionado y aquella traición de su parte, le impedía verlo directamente a los ojos

Kagome: Lo sabia! Cuéntanos! Como se llama? Como es?- ante el interrogatorio sango se sintió un poco incomoda

Sango: No fue nada en verdad, preferiría no hablar del tema- pidió para apaciguar la culpa que sentía

Kagome: Esta bien, lo siento si te incomode

Sango: No para nada, lo que sucede es que no fue la gran cosa.. es algo irrelevante- respondió viendo a Miroku, asegurándole con la mirada, que aquella persona formaba parte de su pasado- pero no vine aquí a hablar de mi, mejor cuéntame acerca de tu novio Kag. Lo conozco?

Inuyasha: Que si lo conoces, te sorprenderías de quien es- pensó en voz alta, de lo cual no se percato hasta que las miradas de sus amigos se posaron en él- que me ven?

Sango: entonces si lo conozco.. Quien es? Anda dime

Miroku: voy por mas refresco, alguien quiere algo mas?- se levanto de su asiento y recorrió la silla para pasar

Sango: yo no, gracias

Kagome: a mi me gustarían unas papas

Miroku: entonces unas papas, para la señorita- dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa

Sango: entonces no me contaras?

Kagome: Inuyasha y tu te quedaras en casa de tus padres?- cambio de tema

Inuyasha: que?

Kagome: si que si te vas a quedar en casa de tus padres- dijo haciéndole señas para que le siguiera la conversación

Inuyasha: Kagome, estas bien.. tienes algo en los ojos?

Kagome: No Inuyasha- respondió mientras Sango se mofaba de sus amigos

Sango: Ya vez, Kag no te sirvió cambiar el tema, así que me vas a tener que decir quien es

Kagome: Pues veras el es… alto

Sango: alto?

Kagome: si muy alto, y es amable

Sango: Alto y amable? Kag dime quien es… no estarás avergonzada de él o si?

Kagome: no, no para nada.. lo que pasa es que….

Miroku: tus papas amor- dijo dejándole las papas a Kagome en frente de ella, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba muy cariñosamente

¿Papas¿Amor? Sango se quedo paralizada al escucharlo. No podía ser verdad, aquello no era cierto. Tenia que ser una broma.

Naraku: pensé que no te gustaba dar muestras de afecto en publico Miroku- dijo burlonamente mientras tomaba con mas fuerza a su acompañante

Miroku: y por que no darlas- respondió acercándose mas a Kagome- después de todo es mi novia y la amo

La amo… esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Sango con mas fuerza que las palabras anteriores, aquello era un terrible sueño.. no?

Naraku: pues haber hasta cuando te dura el gusto- siguió de largo

Inuyasha: ah! ese Naraku, porque no deja de meterse en los asuntos de los demás- argumento dando un golpe en la mesa

Kagome: Sango…- hablo. Durante toda la escena no había apartado los ojos de su amiga- Sango.. – puso la mano sobre la de sango, quien la quito bruscamente

Sango: voy al baño- respondió

Kagome: te acompaño- se levanto saliendo del embrace en el que Miroku la tenia

Sango: no tu quédate, al parecer tu novio te necesita- respondió caminando hacia donde sus pies la llevaban

Kagome: pero Sango no sabes en donde queda

Sango: ya lo encontrare no te preocupes- dijo cortantemente.

Miroku vio la reacción de Sango. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que la castaña se alejaba de la mesa. Naraku seguía parado junto a el. Le dirigió una mirada de desdén y ser marcho abrazando a Kagura.

* * *

"Soy una tonta" pensaba Sango mientras sus pies la llevaban hacia algún lugar fuera de ellos.

Sango: como pude pensar que después de años el me seguiría queriendo- dijo en voz alta

"pero nunca te dijo que me quería de esa forma, tu sola te hiciste esa idea"

Sango: pero yo pensé que…

"nunca debiste regresar, como esperabas que Miroku se fuera a fijar en ti.…

Sango: después de todo.. ya no es aquel niño- pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños- quede como una tonta.. que haré….

"Yo te diré que harás.. regresaras allá con la cabeza en alto como si nada hubiera pasado"

Sango: pero….

"Pero nada! Ellos son tus amigos y tienes que estar feliz por ellos. No habías dicho que si él era feliz tu eras feliz"

Sango: si pero era diferente

"Solo por que no sabias que tenia novia?"

Sango:….

"Deja de ser egoísta y lleva tus piernas hacia donde están tus amigos, y da tu mejor sonrisa"

Sango: Pero…

"Pero nada, punto final"- y con eso seso su conversación con la voz en su cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a donde se encontraban sus amigos. Por mucho que le doliera, aquella voz en su cabeza tenia razón, si Miroku era feliz, ella también lo era.. no importara con quien se encontrara, pero aun así no dejaba de dolerle.

* * *

Kagome: Sango- se levanto al ver llegar a su amiga

Sango: siento la tardanza- volvió a tomar asiento

Inuyasha: no crees que hubiera sido mejor que Kagome te acompañara, ya pedimos la cuenta

Sango: perdón, es que no quiero ser una molestia durante mi estancia

Kagome: pero no eres una molestia y lo sabes

Sango: si pero igual no quiero causar problemas

Inuyasha: que no eres una molestia- dijo poniendo su codo en el hombro de Sango- y donde te quedaras?

Kagome: ella se quedara en mi casa

Sango: no creo que sea buena idea.

Kagome: pero por que?

Sango: seria una carga innecesaria para tu mamá lo mejor será que me quede en un hotel.

Inuyasha: si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo

Sango: en serio?

Inuyasha: si

Sango: gracias!

Kagome:.. Inuyasha, si me podrías ayudar a llevar unas cosas a mi casa- cambio de tema, si su amiga se sentía incomoda, no la iba a presionar. Su actitud era comprensible

Inuyasha: por que no lo hace tu novio?

Miroku: sabes me gustaría pero tengo practica.

Inuyasha: y..?

Kagome: por favor, anda di que si- comenzó a jalar la manga de la camisa de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: aprovechados

Kagome: entonces si me ayudas?

Inuyasha: ya que! Pero suelta mi camisa que la arrugas- replico soltándose de la mano de Kagome

* * *

Inuyasha: ya llegamos ahora bájense- dijo estacionando el carro. Miroku y Kagome iban en la parte de atrás, mientras que Sango se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto, viendo fijamente los edificios detrás de la ventana del carro, tratando de asimilar todo y poner su mejor sonrisa

Miroku: Sango?- dio unos pequeños golpes al cristal para sacar del trance a la chica.

Sango: si?

Miroku: no piensas bajar?

Sango: ah si- Miroku se hizo aun lado al ver que sango abría la portezuela

Miroku: te ayudo?- le extendió la mano

Sango: no gracias, yo puedo sola- contesto cortantemente. Si lo iba a olvidar, tenia que poner distancia de por medio, aunque en estos momentos dudaba que funcionara que acaso no por la distancia que los separaba se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo?

Miroku: Sango estas molesta?

Sango: No ¿por qué¿debería de estarlo? – volteo a ver a su amigo

Miroku: no se, te noto diferente desde lo de la cafetería

Sango: Son ideas tuyas- respondió dando su mejor sonrisa para después caminar hacia el edificio

Miroku: si ideas mías- suspiro caminando detrás de Sango

* * *

Inuyasha: te piensas llevar todo el dormitorio?

Kagome: No solo algunas cosas

Inuyasha: solo algunas cosas- dijo en tono burlesco

Kagome: deja de quejarte y llévalas si no nunca vamos a terminar

Inuyasha: y por que Sango no ayuda

Sango: Por que mucho ayuda el que no estorba- grito al escuchar a Inuyasha

Inuyasha: que cómoda saliste

Sango: yo también te quiero- respondió

Kagome: ya menos platica y mas acción- dijo sacándolo del dormitorio y caminando hacia donde se encontraba sango - Si quieres cámbiale al canal que quieras, mientras yo voy a buscar otra maleta con Ayame.

Sango: Si.

Kagome: No tardo.- se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto

Sango tomo el control remoto en sus manos y comenzó a cambiar de canales, pero en realidad era un movimiento casi involuntario, ya que su mente no estaba realmente ahí, su mente se encontraba en los ojos de Miroku. Repentinamente el control remoto dejo de funcionar y los canales detuvieron su marcha justamente en una película en la cual un muchacho comenzaba a bailar sensualmente para su novia.

Fue en ese momento, que la inquieta mente de Sango comenzó uno más de sus acostumbrados viajes.

_Miroku: Disculpe¿se encontrara la Señorita Sango?._

_Sango: jaja, Miroku._

_Miroku: Señorita, no se ría , esto es un arresto._

_Comento el joven vestido de policía y con lentes oscuros al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación y se dirigía al aparato de sonido._

_Sango¡ Esto es abuso de autoridad!._

_Miroku: Tiene derecho a guardar silencio..._

_Sango: Soy inocente!_

_Miroku: todo lo que diga será usado en su contra._

_Sango: Lo juro que yo no fui- decía Sango divertida mientras Miroku se acercaba al aparato de sonido llevándola tomada del brazo-_

_Miroku: Tiene derecho a un abogado._

_Sango¿me castigaras?_

_Miroku: Si no puede pagar uno –dijo mientras hacia que Sango tomara asiento en el sofá- el gobierno se lo asignara._

_Sango: Entonces, no tengo salvación._

_Miroku: No._

_El chico puso play a la música y comenzó a sonar rock dj de Robbie Williams. Miroku estando de espaldas a ella comenzó a mover un pie golpeándolo suavemente contra el piso siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Pronto sus caderas comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la música también._

_Sango comenzó a ruborizarse mientras veía la bien proporcionada y atractiva parte de la anatomía de Miroku moverse de un lado al otro. Cuando la voz comenzó a acompañar a la música Miroku dejo de darle la espalda a Sango. _

_Ya estando frente a ella y sin dejar de moverse se quito los lentes y le dio una mirada acompañada por una sonrisa seductiva a la chica, que paso de estar envuelta en risas a sentir un poco de calor. Después, Miroku levanto una ceja y sonrió tímidamente como dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Acto seguido, el chico se acerco a la castaña y subió una pierna al sofá, justo a lado de ella. Sango se sintió un poco apenada pero no podía quitar los ojos de el._

_Luego, Miroku comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, se separo nuevamente del sillón, le dio la espalda de nuevo a Sango y en un movimiento rápido se deshizo de su prenda arrojándola directo al rostro de la chica. Sango sintió en su cara el olor de Miroku impregnado en su camisa y el calor en ella aumento._

_Ya estando sin camisa Miroku siguió moviéndose, ahora imitaba los movimientos de Robbie Williams con los brazos y Sango no pudo evitar notar lo bien formado de sus brazos, pecho y abdomen._

_La música seguía, el calor aumentaba y Miroku comenzó a quitarse el cinturón haciendo movimientos lentos y sensuales. Tan pronto como tubo el cinturón en sus manos se acerco nuevamente a Sango y lo paso por detrás del cuello de la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y la miraba sensualmente. Después nuevamente se separo y dio la espalda a la castaña. Comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón y con un movimiento rápido..._

-¿Sango?.. Sango!

Sango: Si...

Kagome¿qué te sucede?

Sango: Nada, es que me estaba quedando dormida.

Kagome: O era eso o estabas fascinada viendo a esos tipos desnudándose. ¡ Sango! Has perdido tu inocencia.

Sango: Claro que no, tu eres la que has perdido la inocencia. Ahora si me vas a contar sobre tu noviazgo.

Kagome: Pues ya lo sabes todo, Miroku y yo comenzamos a salir hace dos semanas.

Sango: Pero¿desde cuando te gusta¿cómo te diste cuenta de que le gustabas¿lo quieres mucho¿eres feliz con el?

Kagome: Sango, que curiosa eres, no lo puedo creer. Veamos, me di cuenta de que me gusta desde hace algunos meses, me di cuenta de que le gustaba por que... tenia una mirada diferente cuando me miraba. Lo quiero muchísimo y si soy muy feliz cuando estoy con el.- Respondió Kagome finalizando con una sonrisa sincera-.

Una mirada diferente cuando la veía a ella, los celos que sentía Sango eran muy fuertes, pero tenia que ocultarlos, tenia que ocultar ese deseo de ser ella a quien Miroku viera diferente, esa a quien besara y abrazara. Era ella quien quería estar en el lugar de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Sango: Eso me da mucho gusto. Saber que son felices.

Kagome: Pero aun es muy pronto para saber si las cosas funcionaran, prefiero tomarme las cosas con calma sabes.

Sango: Se ven .. se ven muy bien juntos Kagome.

Kagome: Sango yo...

Una bocina comenzó a sonar desesperada acompañada por unos gritos igualmente histéricos " Kagome, si no bajas en seguida te dejo"

Kagome: Ay, ya voy Inuyasha. No podía ser mas inoportuno como siempre- dijo la chica como discutiendo con ella misma mientras recogía las ultimas cosas-. Sango, creo que tu y yo necesitamos hablar, pero será después ¿ esta bien?

Sango: Si, déjame ayudarte. ¿La televisión se queda?.

Kagome: Si, es de Ayame, supongo que ella vendrá después por sus cosas.

Sango: Esta bien.

Kagome: Ah y Sango... Solo quiero que sepas que Miroku te adora mas que a nadie en el mundo.

Con estas ultimas palabras Kagome se adelanto y dejo a Sango parada en la mitad de la habitación casi vacía pensando en que nada era como esperaba que fuera. Pero sus pensamientos una vez mas fueron interrumpidos por las voces que se filtraban por la ventana.

Inuyasha: Siempre te tardas mucho, debería ser Miroku el que te ayude a llevar tus porquerías no yo.

Kagome: El ya se llevo unas cajas, déjalo en paz.

Inuyasha: Ay si, déjalo en paz. Mi novio, mi novio

Sango no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando escucho la pelea de esos dos, y solo pensó para si misma " por lo menos no soy la única incomoda con esa relación". Después de un suspiro salió del dormitorio, dirigiéndose hacia el auto de Inuyasha, pero su trayecto fue interrumpido por alguien que la tomo del brazo. Sango se asusto un poco pero cuando volteo y reconoció el rostro de quien la detuvo su corazón solo se acelero aun mas.

Sango: Miroku!..

Miroku: Perdón Sango, no quería asustarte.

Sango¿qué haces aquí¿pensé que estabas abajo?

Miroku: Pues ya no mas- dijo con una sonrisa

Sango: ah- suspiro y dio la vuelta para seguir su camino

Miroku: Sango espera- apresuro el paso para alcanzarla- necesito hablar contigo

Sango¿de que?

Miroku¿me acompañas por un café?

Sango: No creo que eso le parezca bien a tu novia...- replico recalcando inconscientemente la palabra NOVIA

Miroku: Ella esta de acuerdo.

Sango volteo hacia el auto amarillo estacionado a unos metros de ella y miro a Kagome quien le sonreía en signo de aprobación.

Sango: Esta bien. Vamos.

* * *

Nota de autora (bueno de una de las autoras): Hola a todos, ahora es a mi , Mirokus wife a quien le toca cerrar este capitulo con un brillante y memorable comentario ( si como no...). Bueno, le quiero agradecer a todos los que nos apoyan para continuar este fic, creímos que podríamos avanzar mas rápido pero creo que somos un fiasco y tardaremos mucho en terminarlo, pero vienen muchas sorpresas, no es tan predecible como parece. Si no me creen, lean el sumary..nada es lo que parece. Gracias a todos los que leyeron el prologo y a todos los que dejaron review.. nos vemos... 


	3. La vida en rosa

**Vane-chan:** Hola a todos!.. Antes de que comiencen a leer este capitulo recuerden que todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro en esta historia, si creen que pueden predecir lo que pasaran puede que estén muy equivocados. A partir de aquí la historia cobrara un nuevo rumbo y esperamos que lo acepten bien y sigan leyendo hasta el final que también será muy sorpresivo. Ya saben, nos encanta leer sus comentarios y saber que contamos con su paciencia para actualizar. Se supone que debería de agradecer a cada una de las personas que dejaron reviews, pero en esta ocasión reservare esos agradecimientos para el próximo update, ya que quiero comparar lo que pensaron del capitulo uno y de este. (seguramente lo que alguna vez fueron elogios se convertirá en pedradas jejeje). Saludos a todos y esperamos sus reviews.

* * *

Capitulo 2

La vida en rosa.

Caminaron juntos por la acera, uno a lado del otro en total silencio. Kagome e Inuyasha por su parte se adelantaron hacia la casa de la chica para dejar lo que Inuyasha describía como " todas sus porquerías estorbosas" que no eran mas que por supuesto, todas las cosas que tenia en el dormitorio.

La cafetería a la que se dirigían era una de las mas acogedoras y con ambiente intimo, justo lo que Miroku necesitaba para hablar con Sango largo y tendido. Había tantas cosas que decir, que explicar pero el esperaba que Sango lo tomara de buen modo, al menos que ella también le diera la espalda como le hicieron muchos

Miroku: Ya vamos a llegar, esta en la esquina pasando este parque.

Sango: Si, esta bien.

Miroku: Espero que no te hayas cansado, estaba un poco lejos del campus

Sango: No hay problema, me encanta caminar, más cuando esta oscureciendo.

Miroku: Si, lo se.

Sango se sonrojo un poco cuando Miroku la volteo a ver y le sonrió con la ternura de la que estaba enamorada."deja de pensar cosas sin sentido sango, él ya tiene novia"- se dijo a si misma la castaña mientras se daba una bofetada

Miroku: sucede algo?- pregunto algo desconcertado viendo que su amiga se pegaba a si misma

Sango: no nada, en lo absoluto

Miroku: segura?

Sango: si lo que pasa es que… los mosquitos me están comiendo viva- replico pegándose ligeramente en otras partes del cuerpo

Miroku: si tu lo dices- dijo encogiendo los hombros

Estaban apunto de cruzar la calle para salir del parque cuando Miroku vio a seis tipos vestidos de negro acercándose a ellos. Aquella escena no le gustaba nada, no sabia exactamente quienes eran, pero tenía una ligera sospecha sobre su identidad y lo que querían. "No ahora"- se dijo mientras tomaba a Sango del brazo, tratando de acelerar el paso, pero Sango al no saber lo que sucedía opuso resistencia y cuestiono a Miroku sobre su acto.

Sango¿qué te pasa? Suéltame, yo puedo caminar sola.- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas cortante posible para no demostrar lo que le estaba ocasionando el acto arrebatado de Miroku

Miroku: Solo camina...

Sango¿ que sucede..?

En cuanto Sango vio el rostro de Miroku comprendió que algo andaba mal. La calle estaba completamente solitaria y muy pronto se vieron rodeados por los jóvenes de negro.

Kyokotsu : Hola Miroku¿cómo te va? – dijo mientras se aproximaba a Miroku, el cual no le hizo caso y trato de seguir de largo, pero alguien mas le impidió el paso

Suikotsu: Es de mala educación no responder cuando se te pregunta algo

Miroku¿qué quieren?

Bankotsu¿qué¿ No podemos venir a saludar a los amigos?.

Repentinamente uno de los sujetos tomo a Sango por la cintura y le murmuro al oído " Será mejor que no grites preciosa" mientras le ponía una navaja frente a los ojos.

Miroku¡déjenla fuera de esto!

Bankotsu: No te preocupes, solo queremos que permanezca calladita

Miroku: que es lo que quieren?

Bankotsu: Solo venimos a darte un saludo de un admirador tuyo

Miroku: Díganle a Naraku, que si tiene que decirme algo, venga él en persona.

Bankotsu: Te equivocas, los saludos te los manda Kagura.

Miroku: Me lo imaginaba, tan asustada esta que manda a seis de ustedes para poder...

Un golpe en el estomago no permitió a Miroku terminar la frase. Fue un golpe muy fuerte e hizo que Miroku se doblara del dolor. Bankotsu camino alrededor de él y le propino un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos entrelazadas.

Bankotsu: Kagura dice que aunque le gusta la competencia, en este caso prefiere ser la única.

Miroku callo al suelo ya que perdió el equilibrio. Bankotsu comenzó a reírse y sus amigos se acercaron al chico ojiazul.

Bankotsu: que poco aguante tienes- dijo entre risas dándole una patada en el estomago, sacándole el aire- yo pensé que esto iba a ser mas divertido.

Sango estaba en estado de pánico. El tipo que la sostenía emitía fuertes carcajadas y repentinamente manoseaba bruscamente a la chica. Pero el pánico de Sango creció cuando vio que los cinco sujetos restantes rodeaban a Miroku y comenzaban a imitar los actos del sujeto llamado Bankotsu, todos al mismo tiempo.

Las patadas alcanzaban cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Miroku, su tórax, brazos, piernas y cabeza. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sango, quien sentía la rabia apoderarse cada vez mas de ella al igual que le impotencia.

Sango¡no! Déjenlo!

Renkotsu: Te dije que te callaras linda. – le dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la boca de la castaña-.

Sango trato de luchar contra la mano opresora, pero la fuerza de aquel individuo sobrepasaba la de ella.

Bankotsu: Creo que con eso será suficiente, espero que hayas comprendido el mensaje. Ah,casi lo olvido, una cosa mas, te gusta mucho el futball ¿verdad? – dijo mientras colocaba su pie sobre la rodilla de Miroku, quien estaba revolcándose del dolor- Pues esperemos que puedas practicarlo nuevamente pronto.

En ese momento, Bankotsu con toda la fuerza que tenia, piso la rodilla de Miroku, provocando con esto un grito desgarrador en el chico, quien como reflejo natural llevo sus manos hacia esa parte de su cuerpo que sangraba profusamente.

Bankotsu: Me encantan las púas que tienen mis botas en el tacón, dijo mientras se alejaba con sus camaradas riéndose en forma burlona. El tipo que tenia sujeta a Sango la soltó y ella tan pronto como sintió que ya nada la detenía corrió al lado de Miroku, poniendo la cabeza del joven en sus piernas, quito algunos cabellos que tapaban el rostro de Miroku.

Sango: Miroku, responde por favor- pido entre lágrimas

Miroku: Sa..sango

Sango: Miroku!- exclamo la joven entusiasmada de que Miroku siguiera con vida

Miroku: en mi bolso derecho esta mi celular- dijo casi susurrando- ve si aun funciona

Sango: si, si- respondió con la voz temblorosa mientras dejaba delicadamente la cabeza de Miroku en el pavimento.- si al parecer aun funciona- confirmo prendiendo el aparato

Miroku: ahora marca a una ambulancia- argumento al ver que la mente de Sango se encontraba totalmente nublada ante lo ocurrido

Sango: si, es verdad- respondió

Miroku: Sango todo saldrá bien- dijo poniendo su mano en la pierna de la joven, al ver que esta se encontraba temblando.

* * *

Inuyasha: No puedo creer lo que me dices. 

Kagome: No se lo puedes decir a nadie. El no te ha dicho por que tiene miedo de perder tu amistad.

Inuyasha: Es un tonto, nos conocemos desde niños.

Kagome: Eso es lo que le dije, pero compréndelo, después de todo a veces actúas como cavernícola y nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

Inuyasha: Yo no actuó como cavernícola!

Kagome: No, claro que no, nunca.- dijo mientras trataba de ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz-

Inuyasha: Sabes, va a sonar extraño, pero, me siento un poco aliviado al saber lo que me contaste.

Kagome volteo su cabeza y miro a Inuyasha directo a los ojos. La chica de cabello azabache bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. De repente, sonó el celular de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha¿Que pasa Miroku?- contesto con tono brusco después de ver el identificador-

Sango: Soy yo Inuyasha..

Inuyasha: Sango.. ¿qué sucede? Estas llorando?

Sango: Si, Inuyasha, tienes que venir..

Inuyasha¿qué pasa?

Sango: Unos tipos nos atacaron, Miroku esta muy lastimado, llame a la ambulancia, debe de estar por llegar, pero Miroku se desmayo y no se que hacer.

Inuyasha: Tranquila ¿dónde están?

Sango: En el parque del árbol sagrado.

Inuyasha: No creo que lleguemos antes que la ambulan...

El sonido de la sirena fue el sonido mas maravilloso que Sango e Inuyasha podían escuchar en ese momento.

Inuyasha: Llego.

Sango: Si, gracias a Buda..

Inuyasha: No llores, seguramente lo llevaran al hospital central. Nos vemos ahí, pero trata de estar tranquila ¿tu estas bien?

Sango: Si, yo estoy bien..

Inuyasha: Muy bien, nos vemos allá.

Kagome: que paso!- pregunto alarmada al escuchar parte de la conversación

Inuyasha: Al parecer no solo Sango y yo no estamos conformes con tu noviazgo con Miroku- dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos, mientras ella se cubría la boca con su mano.

* * *

Hacia poco que habían llegado al hospital y aunque sabia que Miroku ahora se encontraba en mejores manos, aun estaba nerviosa, que tal si las cosas no salían bien, que tal si esta vez lo perdía para siempre. "Sango"- escucho una voz familiar, que la hizo sacarla de sus pensamientos 

Sango: Inuyasha, Kagome- dijo corriendo hacia ellos

Kagome: como esta Miroku?

Sango: están revisando si no tiene mas heridas

Inuyasha: Que fue lo que paso?

Sango: No se llegaron unos tipos, mandando un mensaje de una tal Kagura

Kagome: Kagura? Entonces no fue Naraku- dijo esto ultimo volteando a ver a Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Estas segura de que dijeron Kagura?

Sango: si segurísima, ustedes la conocen

Kagome: si, desafortunadamente. Pero lo que no me queda claro, es porque lo haría- cruzo los brazos

Inuyasha:.. Celos que otra razón puede ser

Sango: Miroku tuvo algo que ver con la tal Kagura?- pregunto tratando de formar parte de la conversación de sus amigos, quienes la habían sacado de esta

Kagome: No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sango: Porque otra razón, debería estar celosa, si no ha tenido nada que ver, esta claro que si lo mando golpear fue porque no esta satisfecha con tu noviazgo con él.

Inuyasha: Pero no tiene sentido de ser así Kagome hubiera sido la golpeada- pensó en voz alta

Kagome: gracias por tus buenos deseos

Sango: no, pero tiene razón. Entonces por que lo harían- Kagome e Inuyasha se voltearon a ver al darse cuenta de que estaban teniendo una conversación en la que Sango ignoraba algunos "detalles" de la situación- Saben ustedes algo que yo no sepa?

Kagome: No en lo absoluto

Sango: Me están ocultando algo, verdad

Inuyasha: No te pongas de paranoica mujer, la tensión te esta afectando el cerebro.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que un Doctor se aproximo a los jóvenes.

Doctor: Ustedes son familiares de Miroku Tsujitani

Kagome: No, somos sus amigos.

Doctor: Entonces no puedo darles el informe a ustedes, necesito a sus familiares aquí.

Sango: Yo, yo soy su hermana.

El doctor miro con suspicacia a la chica que aun estaba cubierta por la sangre del herido.

Doctor: Esta bien. El joven esta muy lastimado, tiene cuatro costillas fracturadas y en este momento lo están preparando para operarlo de la rodilla, que también esta rota. Necesito a sus padres para que firmen el consentimiento.

Sango¿Operarlo?..

Doctor: Si, cuanto antes mejor.

Sango: Pero, el no tiene, es decir, nuestros padres murieron.

Doctor: Entonces que firme algún tutor.

Sango: Pero – Sango comenzó a angustiarse, el único tutor de Miroku era el anciano Mushin, que por cierto siempre estaba ebrio y era difícil de localizar.

Doctor: Entiendan necesitamos que firme alguien que se haga responsable de lo que le pase..

"yo firmare" se escucho una voz integrándose a la conversación. " yo me hago responsable de lo que le pase a Miroku". Tanto Sango como los otros no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al ver al dueño de esa voz.

Inuyasha: Naraku¿tu que haces aquí?

Naraku: No te interesa, confórmate con saber que yo me haré responsable de Miroku.

Inuyasha: Pero como te atreves, todo esto paso por tu culpa.!

Naraku: Kagura actuó sola! Nunca me dijo lo que planeaba!

Inuyasha: No tienes vergüenza...

Doctor¿va a firmar la autorización o no?

Naraku: Por supuesto. ¿el, estará bien?

Doctor: Si, eso es lo que esperamos.

Tan pronto como el Doctor se fue la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con cuchillo. Naraku busco un lugar donde sentarse y se quedo ahí sin decir nada. Inuyasha solo lo miraba con odio y recriminación. Kagome trataba de tranquilizar a Inuyasha mientras Sango solo trataba de olvidar lo que momentos antes vivió. Pese a que ya había pasado algún tiempo sus manos aun temblaban incontrolablemente y estaba muy confundida.

Después de un rato y ya sabiendo que Miroku estaba en el quirófano, decidieron ir a tomar algo al restaurant del hospital. Sango no tenia apetito, pero en realidad ninguno de ellos lo tenían, sin embargo, estar ahí y aparentar que nada pasaba era la mejor forma de sobrellevar la situación en ese momento.

* * *

Tres horas después la cirugía de Miroku concluyo, el doctor les informo que todo había salido bien , pero que posiblemente pasaría un tiempo antes de que Miroku pudiera caminar normalmente. Mushi, el tutor de Miroku había llegado por fin, sorpresivamente sobrio y extremadamente preocupado. Él fue quien se encargo de pedirle a los chicos que se retiraran ya que el planeaba pasar la noche a lado de su protegido. Después de mucha discusión y algunas protestas, los chicos se retiraron a dormir. Sango se fue con Kagome y pasaron la mayor parte de la noche en vela solo hablando. El enojo que Sango sintió en la tarde hacia Kagome se esfumo en ese momento, ya que la chica de cabello azabache, la ayudo a desahogar el trauma por lo sucedido.

* * *

La mañana siguiente todos estaban un poco mas tranquilos y dispuestos a ver al chico ojiazul. Cuando llegaron al hospital lo primero que vieron fue a Naraku sentado en el mismo lugar en el estaba la noche anterior. No parecía que hubiera dormido o ido a su casa durante toda la noche. Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que simplemente lo ignorara y fueran directo a ver a Miroku. Inuyasha decidió que era lo mejor ya que no tenia ánimos para discutir. 

Cuando estaban llegando a la habitación vieron a Mushin parado afuera y un gran movimiento de médicos y enfermeras entrando y saliendo del lugar. El anciano lucia preocupado. Cuando se encontraron frente a el se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. Miroku estaba siendo atendido de emergencia por un paro respiratorio a causa de una mala reacción por la anestesia. Por unos segundos la respiración de todos también se detuvo. Kagome inconscientemente se aferro a los brazos de Inuyasha, quien la abrazo fuertemente, Sango por el contrario se quedo totalmente paralizada hasta que sus piernas no respondían para quedarse de pie, y por acción de la gravedad se desplomo sobre sus rodillas.

Sus manos cubrían la boca de la castaña, mientras movía la cabeza incesantemente de un lado a otro, mientras repetía una y otra vez "Miroku no puede morir", acompañado por un fuerte sollozo por parte de Kagome.

Todos se encontraban ensimismados, nadie prestaba atención a lo que les rodeaba, de haber sido ese el caso se hubieran percatado de la figura de ojos escarlata contemplar impactado aquella terrible escena, producto de una cruel broma del destino.

* * *

Naraku salió corriendo de ahí, demasiadas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, no quería estar ahí en el momento en el que los doctores dijeran que todo había terminado. Sango tan bien quiso salir de ahí. Correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran para poder regresar el tiempo, pero eso era obviamente imposible. Sin siquiera pensarlo la chica comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, casi en estado de trance "todo estaba bien, los doctores dijeron que se recuperaría" pensaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba. Pronto y sin saber como se encontró parada frente a una puerta. " Capilla". Sin duda alguna sus piernas la condujeron al lugar mas adecuado para ella en esos momentos. Entro al lugar buscando tan solo un poco de paz para su confusión, un dialogo uno a uno con un poder superior para encontrar un que y un para que de lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Tan pronto como entro a la capilla vio una figura hincada en la primera fila del lugar de aquella pequeña capilla del hospital. Se acerco y entre mas se acercaba mas escuchaba los sollozos de aquel individuo, que al estar a tan solo centímetros de distancia de ella pudo distinguir como un hombre. El hombre volteo y la miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero su expresión cambio al ver a la castaña, quien no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

Naraku¿qué haces aquí?

Sango: Mas bien yo debería preguntarte eso.

Naraku: Tu que sabes?

Sango: Lo suficiente como para comprender que si Miroku muere será en parte tu culpa.

Naraku: En eso tienes razón – dijo mientras se levantaba y secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos-

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose disipo su atención.

Kagome¡Sango!. Miroku esta bien, reacciono.

La castaña solo dio un largo y profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo que tocaba su pecho con una de sus manos.

Sango: Que alivio!

Kagome: Si, y esta preguntando por ti.

Sango se dirigió a la puerta dejando solo a Naraku en aquel lugar de paz, pero lidiando con sus demonios internos más intensamente que nunca en su vida.

* * *

Con un fuerte suspiro, y unas piernas temblorosas entro muy despacio y sin hacer ruido alguno, a la habitación en la que momentos antes su corazón se había completamente paralizado. ¿Qué habría hecho si Miroku hubiera fallecido? No en estos momentos no tenia porque pensar en esas cosas, su amigo se encontraba bien.. _Su amigo_

Sango: Miroku..?- susurro suavemente

Miroku: Sango

Sango: shhh no digas nada, tienes que descansar- camino hacia donde se encontraba y entrelazo su mano con la de él

Miroku: yo necesito decirte algo muy importante Sango

Sango: Me lo dirás después, esta bien?

Miroku:.. Pero Sango no quiero las..

Sango: shhh ya habrá tiempo de hablar ahora descansa- acaricio la mejilla de Miroku- necesitas recuperarte

Miroku: Promete que saliendo de aquí hablaremos

Sango: Lo prometo ahora descansa – se puso de pie y le dio un suave beso en la frente

Miroku: Gracias Sango

Sango: No hay nada, que agradecer siempre estaré aquí para ti- le dio una calida sonrisa y salio de la habitación.

Miroku escucho el cierre de la puerta, le hubiera gustado aclarar muchas cosas con ella, antes de que saliera mas lastimada de lo que parecía estar. Aunque ella lo negara sabia que aquel asunto con Kagome la estaba lastimando e incomodando y lo último que quería causarle a Sango era más dolor en su vida. Ella había venido a pasar un rato agradable, no hacer momentos amargos

Miroku: Mañana será otro día- dijo a si mismo con un largo suspiro viendo fijamente hacia el techo mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos, para dormir un poco y descansar como Sango se lo pidió pero un ligero golpe en la puerta y un "puedo pasar" lo hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente.

* * *

Una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujaba mientras cruzaba la puerta de cristal del hospital. Aun no se encontraba del todo tranquila, pero un buen baño y un merecido descanso, le habían quitado un poco el estrés. 

Se había arreglado lo mejor posible, tenia que borrar la fea imagen de angustia y desesperación que le había dejado a Miroku la noche anterior, en estos momentos el tenia que recuperarse y si ella mostraba tristeza y preocupación sabia perfectamente que lejos de ayudarle a recuperarse empeoraría la situación.

Ese día se había propuesto cuidar a Miroku, claro con el previo permiso de su novia, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro acepto. Después de todo ahorita no necesitaba malos entendidos, ni causarle problemas a su relación, si ellos eran felices pues bien por ellos.

* * *

Cuarto 2731, ese era la habitación de Miroku, en la que ahora se encontraba afuera Sango. Todo se escuchaba tranquilo, ninguna voz de alguno de los doctores o algo que le indicara que Miroku se encontraba en peligro. Con una mano en la perilla y la otra en un tazón de vidrio con alimento, abrió la puerta 

Sango: buenos días dormi..

Un fuerte sonido de vidrio chocando contra el piso se escucho, haciendo que las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación salieran de lo que hacían, para ver a la castaña con ambos ojos abiertos.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta ante los ojos de sango. Naraku. Miroku, los labios de Naraku sobre los de Miroku… aquello no era verdad, no podía ser verdad tenia que ser una mentira que sus ojos le proporcionaban. Sus piernas instintivamente daban pasos hacia atrás mientras veía que Naraku se acercaba a ella.

Sin saber como o en que momento, Sango se encontraba afuera del cuarto, corriendo hacia la salida del hospital. Lo único en su cabeza era la escena que acababa de presenciar y las palabras de Miroku "Sango déjame explicarte"

* * *

**Pili-chan:** ….. Bien espero que nadie odie a Vane, yo trate de convencerla de ke no pusiera lo del beso con Naraku., pero no! lo kizo escribir, y yo no pude hacer nada XD juro ke me obligo.. yo no keria T.T… jajaja si esta viendo esto me va a matar **_:suspiro:_** ya hablando claro…. Si, si la idea fue mia pero no lo pude evitar.. era demasiada tentación, solo espero que sigan leyendo este fic para que vean que pasa porke como dice la nee-chan(jajaja si ya te puse apodo XD) este fic como vieron tiene muchas lokeras tanto mias como suyas, el punto es ke esperamos ke sigan leyendo. Me despido Minna, porke les tengo ke compenzar el beso .. asi ke me pondre a escribir.. jajaja si ya se vaya recompenza pero ni modo! Es ke ya tarde mucho XD asi ke les guste o no voy a actualizar.. jejeje bueno ya me alarge , cuidense minna y nos estamos leyendo n.n **ja mata ne!**


	4. Almost Perfect

**N/AS: **Ashh hasta que esta cosa me deja subir el cap.. pero BTW Hola minna! Pues ya que empezamos con esto de las actualizaciones, decidimos también actualizar este fic xD ke ya se tiene muy demasiado olvidado n.n.

En esta ocasión me toco a mi empezar el capitulin de hoy y por consiguiente responderle a la gente bonita y linda ke nos has honrado con sus reviews, en los cuales nos ha dejado saber su opinión acerca de este gran proyecto ke tenemos mi nee-chan y su servidora..

Razón de la tardanza: Pues ya saben como me gusta darme mis aires de buena escritora y como solo puedo imitar a los grandes escritores de FF, con lo de tardar en actualizar, pues aunke sea asi tratare de hacerlo XD… eso y el hecho de que luego da flojerita escribir y le sumamos los deberes de ha diario ya saben, escuela, trabajo, tareas –lo digo por mi nee-chan- asi ke les pedimos una super disculpa y a la vez les agradecemos el apoyo ke nos han brindado con este proyecto, y con todos los ke hemos hecho en forma individual arigatou gozaimasu por eso.. Bueno creo ke ya empecé a ponerme de dramatica sentimental, asi ke mejor nos dirigimos a sus bellos y lindos reviews ke hoy le tocaron responder a mua n.n

**MaeryxPunkgirl**, yo opino lo mismo que tú, si no sufren no tiene sentido, pero no te preocupes esperemos ke todo termine bien.. en todo caso yo no dejaria ke vane le haga mucho daño a Miroku y pues con respecto a Sango… trataremos de no hacerla sufrir a la pobre XD y pues Muchas muchas gracias por tú apoyo en este fic, esperamos seguir leyendote por aki

**Yopo**: kerida yopo como tas? Me alegro ke te este gustando el fic, eso kiere decir ke con respecto al yaoi vamos bien y pues ya decidimos hacerte caso XD a ti y a todas las ke pedian actualización y pues actualizamos n.n ojala te guste este capitulin y tambien muchas muchas gracias por leer y perdona por no pasartelo para ke corrijas faltas de ortografia y eso pero es ke te kiero sorprender y si te lo pasara para ke lo corrigieras perderia el chiste y el factor sorpresa. Muchas muchas gracias nuevamente y espero entiendas… aunke sabes ke mis fics estan en tus manos ortograficas xD.

**S4NG0K41B4: **Usagi-sama! Antes ke nada espero ke te haya gustado el fiki de Sango y Sessho.. si no especifike ese fiki era o mas bien es dedicado a tua, tu sabes como se me van las cosas de pronto.. ya parezco el peje.. en fin muchas muchas gracias por leer, y pues este fic tiene cosas inesperadas ya ke como dice el summary No siempre lo que se ve, es real.. o algo asi dice, es ke me da flojerita leerlo (soy un caso perdido)pero cambiando de tema haber si tu también ya vas actualizando eh ¬¬. Cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo coneja del mal… osease yami no usagi a no eso seria coneja de la obscuridad.. BTW es lo mismo pero mas barato XD, cuando aprenda como se dice maldad te lo digo n.n mientras portate bien y esperamos seguir contando con tu super review del mal XD

**VeRiTa: **jejeje pues… gomen ne! En verdad mil disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, pero mas vale tarde ke nunca ne? En fin a mi tambien me encanto el de el hijo de la obscuridad solo ke aki mi compañera no se digna a actualizar, sabes tambien cual otro esta muy bueno In nomine lunae lamentablemente no lo han actualizado mas ¬¬, en fin rogaremos a la señorita porke se digne a escribir, pero mientras eso llega esperamos ke te guste este capitulo y muchas muchas gracias por tu reviewsin esperamos ver muchos muchos mas de tu parte y nuevamente mil gracias y disculpa la tardanza de los mil siglos.

**silvi-chan: **jejeje nu, nu es bi.. es.. mejor dejo ke lean, y pues una explicación para nuestra lokera.. es ke este fic va a tener muchas muchas vueltas como lo hemos dicho, pero no os desesperéis y mejor seguid leyendo y dejad bonitos reviews como este.. muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo ke nos has brindado y esperamos ke te guste el capitulin de hoy.

**JESZAS111: **Hola chika linda, disculpa lo de kagome y miroku, py si esa pareja sera el menor de los males en este fic… aunke en mi parecer es el mal mas grande ke pueda existir… sin rencor hacia kagome, simplemente no me gusta esa pareja,… respeto a los ke si digo para ke no haya mal entendidos.. pero ahora si desde hoy te pedimos una disculpa por los derrames de bilis ke este fic te pueda ocasionar, pero a la vez te agradecemos todas las atenciones ke has tenido con nosotras y sobre todo muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en este fic. Cuidate mucho mucho y esperamos seguirte viendo en este y en todos los proyectos ke emprendamos.

**ArisaAri: **Hola nena! Antes ke nada feliz feliz cumpleaños a ti a tu! Jajaja lo se ya paso hace años pero yo keria decirtelo por un fic… y pues ke mejor ke en este review… esto no significa ke no te vaya escribir tu fic de cumple porke ese te lo voy a escribir… algún día pero lo escribire, sabes ke no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas y menos kedar mal con las personas importantes para mi, en fin en mi opinión esta union resulto por un lado beneficiosa, ya ke asi yo no torturare tanto a sango –porke vane no me lo permitira- ni vane no torturara tanto a miroku –porke yo no la dejare- o al menos ke esto termine en una tortura maxima para ambos personajes… todo puede pasar como sea, muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este fic y en todos ya ke siempre has estado prensente con tu reviewsin y el msn.. esperamos seguir contando contigo. Cuidate mucho mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

**Queka-chan: **Otra buena autora, ke ya por el hecho de serlo nos deja a sus seguidores con el Jesús en la boca esperando impacientemente una señal ke nos indike ke ya actualizo ¬¬.. pero en fin ese punto sera discusión de otro review… osease el mio cuando actualices XD. Muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este fic, y pues esperamos ke estas sorpresas ke da la vida o nuestros dedos y mentes locas te sigan gustando y ke podamos seguir leyendo un lindo y mosho review tuyo

**Kagome-N: **Hola! Nos alegra mucho ke te agranden las sorpresas ke tenemos para ustedes, porke esto no termina ahí.. o no esto apenas va comenzando, y pues lo de informadas… creo ke la mas informada y llena de sabiduría es Vane u.u en mi caso soy un completo caos existencial xD. Esperamos ke te guste este capitulo y los ke sigan y podamos contar con un review de vos en cada uno de ellos, aunke actualicemos después de 3 años luz. Cuidate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo

**Vale: **Muchas muchas gracias por leer mis fics (espero te hayan gustado xD) me siento muy honrada, y pues me siento mucho mucho mas al saber ke esta idea te parecio genial y ke todo lo ke hemos plasmado te ha llegado de tal manera, kreo ke nada es mas reconfortante para un escritor ke sus lectores se sientan identificados con los personajes y ke sientan en carne propia lo ke pasa, muchas muchas gracias enserio por leer y esperamos seguir viendo un review tuyo aki para ke nos digas ke tal vamos en este proyecto. Cuidate muuucho muuchoo y nuevamente muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**frani-chan: **Niña loca como lo tas! Bueno ke te puedo decir a ti… ademas de muchas muchas gracias por leer… yo se lo ke te causa el yaoi.. aunke ahora con la pareja mousse y tsubasa… ya un lo se… bueno como sea espero ke te guste este capitulo XD es mi favorito… muajajaja (traducción: ve preparandote para lo peor) XD tambien esperamos ke después de esto sigas leyendo y nos dejes tu bello review… y porke no te adentres mas al mundo del yaoi XD. Cuidateme mucho niña loca y nos estamos leyendo n.n

**MiDoRi: **Hola! Tu sabes munca es demasiado tarde nos encanta ke dejes tu review en cualkier momento, y por lo de miroku y naraku.. creo ke yo tengo la cualpa… una vez lei un fic de ellos y ahora son mi pareja favorita n.n claro pareja favorita yaoi XD en fin.. perdona la tardanza por actulizar esperemos ke al menos valga la espera n.n y ke pues tambien te sigamos viendo por aki aunke sea mil años después lo importante es ke estes aki y nos honres con tu valiosa presencia, ya ke por ustedes es ke estamos aki y siguiendo ese proyecto. Muchas gracias por todo en verdad. Cuidate mucho mucho y hasta la proxima. PD: Yo entiendo lo ke es la gravimania.. yo también la sufro.. es ke simplemente es genial la serie XD

**Sango-Chan7: **Hola disculpa la tardanza, pero aki andamos de nuevo dando lata a diestra y siniestra, esperamos ke este capitulo te guste y .. pues… alguien conoce un buen seguro de vida oO? Porke no creo ke vayamos a durar mucho a este paso.. pero no pierdan las esperanzas.. a lo mejor en nuestras torcidas mentes dejamos ser a miroku y a sango xD en fin … esto puede ser una petición demasiado elevada xD pero no pierdan la esperanza.. ya ke la esperanza muere al ultimo.. y pues en todo caso mientras lees todo el fic, y dejas tu amado review.. nos das oportunidad de encontrar un buen seguro de vida y empezar a hacer nuestros testamentos n.n como sea esperamos ke este y demas capitulos sean de tu agrado y ke contemos con un review tuyo a lo largo de este fic

Ahora se porke FF ya como ke no nos deja contestar los reviews.. me explayo en ellos XD pero bien creo ke ya son todos.. espero porke últimamente he kedado mal con esto de los reviews, pero no os preocupeis el siguiente cap le toca a vane XD, y pues van a decir ke ya canso con mi choro mareador pero ahí les va: mil y un millon de gracias por su apoyo en este fic… valen mil xD esperamos seguir contando con ustedes ya ke por ustedes seguimos aki, muchas muchas gracias en verdad.. no saben lo ke significa esto para nosotras T.T bueno mejor los dejo antes de ke me ponga de cursi… asi una cosa más ke siempre digo… cualkier duda, keja comentario y etc.. dejenlo en su super review ahora si los dejo con el fic no sin antes advertirles que **ESTE FIC ESTA SUJETO A CAMBIOS SIN PREVIO AVISO XD No apto para cardiacos y personas que les guste lo clásico y lo normal o que le tengan pánico al cambio XD **ahora si el capitulo es todo suyo, pero antes (jejeje si de nuevo el pero)

Disclaimer: ellos no nos pertenecen.. para la suerte de los personajes de inuyasha o en especial para la suerte de Miroku xD.. aunke no creo ke a él le disgustaria mucho el trato

Ahora si. Los dejamos con el tercer capitulo Almost Perfect

* * *

Capitulo 3

Almost Perfect

Sango corrió tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, como si con cada paso que diera se alejara más de la realidad, pero en su interior sabia que no era así, lo que vio era real. ¿Qué era? Realmente no estaba segura, tal vez Naraku obligo a Miroku a besarlo y él en su estado tan delicado no pudo luchar contra ello. Tal vez solo le estaba dando respiración de boca. Tal vez.

Tal vez solo se rehusaba a aceptar la realidad que su corazón le gritaba

Sin darse cuenta llego a un parque solitario, también sin darse cuenta termino sentada en una banca llorando sin miedo a que alguien la escuchara. Repentinamente una mano amiga se poso en su hombro, su corazón latió tan rápidamente que incluso pensó que quien estuviera detrás de ella lo escucharía. Su imaginación comenzó a jugar con ella, Miroku la había seguido para decirle que todo había sido una confusión, que ese desgraciado era gay y lo mando golpear por la frustración de saberlo enamorado de ella. Pero toda esa ilusión desapareció cuando al voltear se topo con el rostro preocupado de Kagome.

Kagome: Sango, vengo siguiéndote desde el hospital, te grite como loca y nunca te detuviste.

Sango: Perdón, no te escuche.

Kagome: Pues el resto de la cuidad si, creo que hice el ridículo.

Sango: Lo lamento Kag.

Kagome: A mi no me tienes que ocultar las lagrimas Sango.

Sango: No me digas nada.

Kagome: Él quería hablar contigo desde que llegaste.

Sango: No sigas por favor!

Kagome: Yo lo convencí de que te diera un poco de tiempo antes de decírtelo. Pero ya lo conoces..

Sango: No, en realidad veo que no lo conozco..

Kagome: Un par de veces evite que te lo dijera por internet.

Sango: Por favor Kagome..

Kagome: Yo lo detuve, por que sabia que no estabas preparada.

Sango: Detente!

Kagome¡NO, vas a escuchar lo que sucede.

Sango: No quiero.. por favor..

Kagome¡por favor compréndelo, no sabes lo que sufrió todos estos años, no sabes cuantas veces lo vi llorar por no poder compartir con el mundo su esencia. Él es un hombre maravilloso que no merece..

Sango: Yo lo se! Yo lo se y lo amo Kagome. Lo amo con todo mi corazón, y el saber que él nunca me podrá corresponder ese amor...

Kagome: Él te ama..!

Sango: No de la misma forma.!.nunca lo hará..!

Kagome: Lo se, y lo lamento mucho. Pero aun así creo que estas siendo egoísta.

Sango: Kagome..yo.

Kagome: Cuando te fuiste, él se aisló de todos, estaba realmente destrozado y tardo un buen tiempo en adaptarse a la vida sin ti. Después entre Inuyasha y yo lo fuimos animando y logramos .. bueno, logre incluso que cambiara de imagen. Todas las chicas se volvieron locas por él pero aun así yo notaba que no era feliz. Un día después de clases lo vi conversando con Naraku, y vi en su mirada algo diferente. Después de eso logre verlo feliz, sonreía todo el tiempo y estaba lleno de confianza. Fue así durante casi un año, pero súbitamente volvió a ser aquel niño triste que siempre conocimos.

Sango: Yo siempre lo recuerdo feliz.

Kagome: Lo era por que estabas a su lado, pero aun así sufría, quiero que comprendas eso.

Sango: Él .. él era infeliz.

Kagome: Sí. Un día después de clases lo encontré solo en un salón de clases, lucia tan deprimido que decidí acercarme para averiguar lo que le pasaba. Tan pronto me acerque a él , recuerdo que me abrazo con mucha fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Yo me quede en silencio un buen rato hasta que se decidió a contarme lo que le pasaba.

Sango: Él es gay.

Kagome: Si, eso fue lo que me contó. También me dijo que le costo mucho trabajo admitírselo a el mismo y que fue gracias a Naraku que descubrió el amor.

Sango: Naraku.

Kagome: Si, resulta que el bastardo se enamoro de Miroku y lo sedujo. Yo creo que en realidad se aman Sango. Pero hace unos meses, cuando Miroku me confesó su homosexualidad ellos habían terminado. Al parecer Kagura engatusó a Naraku y Miroku los vio besándose un día.

Sango: Comprendo lo que debe haber sentido.-dijo recordando la escena que horas antes había presenciado-

Kagome: Cuando termino de contarme todo eso yo estaba muy confundida¿como era posible que si a Naraku le gustaban los hombres terminara andando con una mujer?. Pero supusimos que cuando Miroku se negó a hablar con él, solo provoco que el gigantesco ego de Naraku creciera aun más, por lo tanto, siguió la farsa de ser novio de Kagura y decirlo a todo el mundo. Miroku estaba destrozado por eso y yo me ofrecí a fingir ser su novia. Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que un granuja como Naraku se saliera con la suya.

Sango: Tú eres la única que sabe la verdad?

Kagome: Oficialmente si, pero creo que Inuyasha sospecha algo, aunque con él nunca se sabe.

Sango: Entonces él era feliz cuando estaba con Naraku?

Kagome: Si..muy feliz.

Sango: No se que hago aquí- dijo en un tono leve, pero no tan bajo para que escuchara Kagome

Kagome: Sango.. yo… - pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, al mismo tiempo que el azul del cielo se ocultaba tras una cortina gris

Sango: soy una tonta- comenzó apretar fuertemente los puños a tal grado que sus uñas comenzaban a perforar su piel-… Soy una tonta- se dijo mientras caminaba aun lugar fuera del alcance de Kagome.. un lugar fuera del alcance del mundo

Kagome: Sango!- exclamo la joven de cabello azabache, al ver que su amiga se alejaba, pero una calida mano en su hombro la detuvo

Inuyasha: lo mejor será que la dejes pensar las cosas- Kagome solo asintió

* * *

Todas las calles parecían las mismas ante sus ojos, su mente tenia demasiadas cosas que pensar como para tan siquiera observar el mundo a su alrededor, inclusive estuvo apunto de ser atropellada en un par de ocasiones, pero ni siquiera los gritos de " fíjate por donde caminas muchacha tonta" lograban despertarla de su trance. No había expresión alguna en su rostro, sus ojos ya no mostraban vida alguna. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno como un robot o mejor dicho como un zombi.

Todas sus esperanzas habían muerto con la confesión de Kagome, todo el sentido del viaje se había perdido. Toda ilusión de una nueva vida se había esfumado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y se había intensificado, las grandes gotas de agua la empapaban de pies a cabeza a cada paso que daba; toda su ropa se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo y su cabello se encontraba totalmente caído cubriéndole su rostro. "si tan solo la lluvia pudiera llevarse la realidad" pensaba al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver el cielo. " tiene el mismo color que sus ojos cuando esta a punto de llorar" pensó instintivamente recordando aquel rostro inconsolable diciéndole adiós años atrás en el aeropuerto.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? No importaba

Poco a poco sus pies fueron desminuyendo el ritmo, hasta que su caminar cesó. Se encontraba afuera de una casa ya visiblemente vieja y abandonada. Alzando la vista comenzó a caminar hacia su interior.

En esa casa se albergaban todos sus recuerdos del pasado, todos aquellos momentos felices de su vida. Todos los momentos que había pasado con él.

Sorpresivamente la puerta se encontraba abierta, al parecer el lugar había sido abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo, era lógico que ningún comprador se interesara en una propiedad considerada por muchos en el vecindario como maldita. Paso a paso subió las escaleras hasta llegar al que una vez había sido su cuarto. Lentamente abrió la puerta. Aquel cuarto que una vez estuvo decorado, ahora estaba todo derrumbado.

Sus pies entraron a la habitación, el crujir del piso de madera se escuchaba, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron en medio de la habitación. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto, mientras su mente visualizaba como años atrás, ese viejo cuarto, lucía.

Con un fuerte crujir de las tablas de madera, las rodillas de Sango se desplomaron. Ahí sin expresión alguna y con el corazón destrozado comenzó a buscar el pequeño lugar en donde había puesto todos sus pensamientos, sentimientos de hace ya algunos años. Sus dedos recorrieron una de las tablas que mantenía aquellos recuerdos fuera del alcance del mundo, para que no fueran corrompidos, pisoteados u olvidados.

"Al parecer no fue suficiente" – se dijo mientras sacaba del pequeño compartimiento una foto ya algo vieja y desgastada, en la que aun se podían percibir dos niños con una radiante sonrisa. Del lado derecho yacía un niño de ojos color zafiro, escondidos detrás de unos lentes gruesos, y a su lado una pequeña de ojos color café; en una esquina y con letra un poco chueca se alcanzaba a leer 'por siempre juntos. Miroku & Sango'

"Mentiroso"- escapo aquella palabra de los labios de la joven que ahora partía la foto en dos y la ponía aun lado para sacar una carta que se encontraba debajo de la foto. 'De Sango. Para Miroku' se leía en el sobre. Tomó la carta y se puso de pie; caminó hacia una esquina de la vieja habitación y tomo asiento. Sus dedos comenzaron a romper el sobre ya amarillento por los años y tomo lo que se encontraba adentro de esta: un pedazo de papel menos amarillo que el sobre que la contenía y una pequeña llave. Dejando la lleve aun lado comenzó a leer lo que en el papel decía. La letra aun era clara, aunque un poco malhecha por la rapidez con la que había sido escrita, pero se podía leer claramente.

Los ojos de la joven comenzaron a leer cuidadosamente lo que tenia escrito. 'Miroku-kun, te escribo esta carta no como despedida, si no como una promesa de volver' decía el primer renglón de aquella carta que nunca fue entregada, o mejor dicho nunca encontrada. 'tú sabes que no soy muy buena con estas cosas, así que pido me disculpes por no decirlo de frente, pero me hubiera partido el corazón saber tu respuesta, no hubiera podido partir después de saber que mi declaración me alejara de ti, es por eso que mejor la guarde en nuestra cajita de tesoros.. Recuerdas cuando sacamos las tablas y forramos el agujero para poner nuestros tesoros? Espero no lo hayas olvidado' Y así continuo leyendo aquellos ojos color chocolate, esas letras que alguna vez le dedico al dueño de su corazón. Varias lágrimas fueron derramadas, pero la expresión en su rostro… en sus ojos, permaneció intacta. Falta de vida era lo que ahora mostraban.

Poco a poco aquellas letras en el desgastado papel iban terminando, y varias lagrimas habían caído sobre este haciendo que la tinta que había logrado permanecer íntegra al paso de los años se fuera corriendo, al contacto con el liquido proveniente de los ojos de la chica. 'Y así fue como me enamore de ti. Fui tonta al no darme cuenta antes si no hasta que partía de tu lado… de tu vida. Es por eso que te pido, que si sientes lo mismo me esperes, porque regresare a tu lado.. Donde pertenezco' se leía en las penúltimas líneas del escrito, lo que provoco que más lagrimas salieran, pero aun así su expresión no cambio. 'Te quiere, hoy y siempre, tu querida Sango. PD: Esa llave es para la cerradura del cajón del armario. Espero te guste lo que hay adentro, yo lo hice, espero así me puedas recordar siempre y me guardes ese lugar tan especial en tu corazón' fue lo ultimo que decía.

Tan pronto término de leer aquel papel, el viento se lo llevo, a falta de presión en sus dedos y fue a dar a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Tomo la llave y la registro con la mirada para después arrojarla contra la pared, ocasionando que algunos ratones y demás insectos salieran de su obscuro escondite.

Pegó sus rodillas a su pecho, y hundió la cabeza entre ellas; más lágrimas salieron, pero solamente cerró los ojos y durmió.

* * *

El amanecer no fue menos duro que el infernal día anterior. Su cuello dolía, debido a la posición en la que había pasado la noche, pero aun así el dolor no se comparaba con el que había dentro de su corazón. Algún día se recuperaría de tan cruel decepción? No importaba, ya nada interesaba. Recargándose de lado, se recostó en el suelo lleno de polvo y observo a la nada. Quizás si recordaba aquellos tiempos todo volvería a la normalidad, o quizás si hubiera tenido el valor de entregarle la carta otra hubiera sido la historia.

Unos cuantos crujidos, y rechinidos se escuchaban más ya no importaban, nada importaba.

"aquí estas" escucho que decían, pero aun así no levanto la mirada, ni se sentó, solo permaneció ahí, pensando en lo que hubiera pasado.

Inuyasha: Kagome te ha estado buscando- no hubo respuesta- Ya levántate y vámonos!- aun así no hubo respuesta- No me obligues a sacarte de aquí

Sango: porque no solo te marchas y me dejas en paz

Inuyasha: porque Kagome te esta buscando, esta hecho un manojo de nervios, porque no te encuentra.

Sango: dile que morí y que mi cuerpo se lo están comiendo los gusanos y las ratas.

Inuyasha: No puedo creer, que seas así de egoísta. No se supone que eres la mejor amiga de Miroku y mírate! Solo lo estas lastimando

Sango: Una de cal por las que van de arena no?

Inuyasha: Si esa va a ser tu actitud te sugiero que te vayas

Sango: hasta que tienes una buena idea- y con eso se puso de pie

Inuyasha: y a donde vas?

Sango: de regreso al lugar de donde nunca debí haber salido

Inuyasha: Ya estas de regreso en el lugar de donde nunca debiste haber salido..

Sango: Ahora resulta que yo tuve la culpa de todo?

Inuyasha: No seas tonta, lo que quiero decir es que estas en el lugar en el que debes estar.

Sango: No lo creo.. aquí no hay lugar para mi...

Inuyasha: Miroku se escapo del hospital anoche.. quería buscarte, estaba desesperado, por suerte lo encontré antes de que se mojara más..

Sango¿él esta bien?

Inuyasha: No, por supuesto que no esta bien, su mejor amiga le dio la espalda.

Sango: Yo no le di la espalda...

Inuyasha: No lo dejaste hablar contigo.. te suplicó que lo escucharas..

Sango: Estaba demasiado aturdida..

Inuyasha: Feh!. Simplemente lo hiciste por que solo importas tú y lo que tú sientes, nunca pensaste en como le rompiste el corazón a Miroku.

Sango: Y que hay del mío? úu no comprendes..

Inuyasha: No Sango, tú eres la que no lo comprendes.. pero no tiene caso quedarme aquí discutiendo contigo. Mejor voy a avisarles que te encontré..

Sango: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Que quieres...

Sango: Por favor, dile a Miroku que lo quiero muchísimo, que daría mi vida por él, solo necesito tiempo..

Inuyasha: Esta bien, yo le diré.. y Sango..

Sango: Que?

Inuyasha: Miroku también te quiere muchísimo.

El tono del chico era serio, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de cariño, se notaba a leguas que no quería permanecer como espectador mientras dos de sus mejores amigos se lastimaban mutuamente. Había cumplido con su misión y ahora se retiraba dejando a la castaña sola de nuevo en esa habitación, sintiéndose un poco menos miserable que antes.

* * *

Era una fiesta sencilla hecha con el motivo de festejar que Miroku había salido del hospital, y que sus vidas se encontraban estables, o al menos esa era la razón que Inuyasha le había planteado a Sango para que ésta asistiera a la reunión en casa de Kagome.

Sango: no se que estoy haciendo aquí- dijo mientras daba media vuelta cuando Inuyasha se disponía a tocar el timbre de la casa.

Inuyasha: Ah no! Otra vez no – refunfuño mientras iba detrás de su amiga para que esta no se fuera

Sango: Por favor Inuyasha deja me ir- pidió al sentir el fuerte apretón en su brazo

Inuyasha: sango.. ya habíamos hablado de esto

Sango: Lo se Inuyasha pero… - dio un fuerte suspiro y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

Inuyasha: Aun sigues enfadada por lo del hospital?

Sango: No!- exclamo enérgicamente dando la vuelta para ver a su amigo- … No porque lo dices?

Inuyasha: Pues digamos que, después del incidente no apareciste mucho en el hospital

Sango: lo siento es que .. yo- tomo asiento a la orilla de la acera

Inuyasha: No tienes porque justificarte… creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar

Sango: Lo hubieras?- Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, tomando asiento a un lado de Sango.-Pues el día que me regañaste en mi antigua habitación no dijiste eso, no me bajaste de egoísta y tonta.

Inuyasha: Tenia que sacarte de tu shock, era eso o darte una cachetada-dijo en tono burlón para después ponerse serio- supongo que ha de ser muy difícil para ti asimilar todo, es decir llegas después de años y descubres que la persona a la que amas, no tiene los mismos gustos que tú y para empeorar las cosas es uno de tus amigos de la infancia, lo que lo hace más difícil de odiar, pero siempre he pensado que eres una muchacha fuerte que puede salir de cualquier charco en el que se encuentre, y este charco no será la excepción - Sango se quedo asombrada al digerir todo lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, no es que lo creyera un tonto, sabia que Inuyasha podía ser ingenuo en algunas cosas, pero un pelo de tonto no tenia. Lo que le asombraba era la seriedad y seguridad con la que le decía estas cosas

Sango: Inuyasha .. yo

Inuyasha: olvídalo- se disponía a levantarse cuando una mano lo detuvo

Sango: Perdona si te ofendí- dijo mirándolo fijamente- Es que.. – Inuyasha espero a que Sango terminara de hablar- Tú sabes.. Estas cosas las suelo hablar con Miroku o en su defecto con Kagome nunca imagine que algún día hablara de este tipo de cosas contigo- término con una sonrisa

Inuyasha: si, si pero no te pongas de sentimental- ante el comentario Sango no pudo evitar reír

Sango: Muchas gracias Inuyasha- sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un abrazo

Inuyasha: De nada Sango- Ambos se mantuvieron unos instantes en el embrace del otro hasta que Inuyasha sintió que era demasiada ternura y rompió el abrazo- Entonces entraras?

Sango: ya estoy aquí no?- se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta y tomando toda la 'fortaleza' que tenia en aquellos momentos, toco la puerta

"Ya voy, ya voy" se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, junto con el estruendoso sonido de la música

Inuyasha: Lo ves no fue tan difícil- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaban a que les abrieran- o si?- Sango negó con la cabeza

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sango! Pensé que no vendrían

Sango: y perdernos la fiesta del siglo? para nada- contestó muy fingidamente con los ojos cerrados, a lo que Kagome solo respondió levantando una ceja en señal de asombro.

Kagome: No me digas que tuviste que emborracharla para traerla

Inuyasha: Yo no hice nada

Kagome: seguro porque no creo que a Miroku le guste que…

Miroku: No gustarme que?

Ante el sonido de aquella voz, los ojos de Sango se abrieron súbitamente. Aun lado de Kagome, estaba la persona que evitaba durante todo este tiempo. A pesar de lo que le había sucedido lucia bien, hasta se atrevía a decir que el bastón que utilizaba para caminar lo hacia verse mejor¿O seria que nuevamente su corazón jugaba con su vista?

Inuyasha: Es que Kagome piensa que emborrache a Sango

Kagome: Yo solo digo lo que veo

Inuyasha: Que no es cierto, mira has el cuatro Sango

Sango¿Qué?

Inuyasha: Que hagas el cuatro!

Sango: Para que?

Inuyasha: Olvídalo- dijo entrando a la fiesta

Kagome¿Tú no entraras Sango?

Sango: Ah si- tomo un fuerte respiro y paso por la puerta como si Miroku no se encontrara ahí

Miroku: creo que tengo que hablar con ella- dio la vuelta

Kagome: Largo y tendido- cerró la puerta.

* * *

Una hora o dos ya habían transcurrido, y desde que entro a la casa Sango se había limitado a sonreír y a evitar a Miroku, el cual al parecer había entendido la indirecta que la castaña continuamente le mandaba con sus desplantes, o al menos eso quería pensar, ya que no la seguía más.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en un rincón, observando como se divertían los demás. Una y otra vez se repetía en voz alta 'Nunca debí haber regresado' pero todas sus protestas morían con el fuerte sonido de la música. Muchas veces se levanto de su lugar, con el ideal de que sus piernas le dieran la fuerza necesaria para cruzar toda la casa, llegar a la puerta, ir por sus cosas y tomar el primer vuelo que hubiera para el lugar al que juro nunca regresar, pero al parecer sus piernas tampoco tenían ese valor para irse así como si nada.

"Por fin te encontré" dijo una voz que la saco de su reflexión existencial

Miroku: Puedo sentarme

Sango: Claro yo ya me…- se puso de pie pero Miroku la tomo del brazo

Miroku: Por que me evitas?

Sango: No te estoy evitando- dijo con la mirada en el suelo

Miroku: Sango mírame- tomó la barbilla de la joven y suavemente giro el rostro de Sango para verla fijamente a los ojos- Te conozco desde que aprendiste a hablar, sabes que soy la única persona a la que no engañas. Esta noche me has estado evitando todo el tiempo. Sabes que tenemos que hablar ¿verdad?

Sango: Si, lo se.. – respondió mientras desviaba su vista

Miroku: Entonces ¿por qué me has estado evitando?

Sango: Yo no te he estado evitando.. Bueno no a propósito- mintió. Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero tenia la esperanza de alargarlo hasta el día que tuviera que regresar a su antiguo hogar

Miroku: entonces que te parece si hablamos

Sango: Yo preferiría que…

Miroku¿por favor?- dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía cara de sufrido-

Sango: Esta bien- dijo dándose por vencida

Miroku: Entonces ven acompáñame- tomo su mano

Sango: A.. ¿a donde vamos?- preguntó desviando la mirada

Miroku: A un lugar más privado para hablar

La cocina. Ese era el lugar privado en el que se habían detenido a hablar. Habiendo tantos lugares, como la parte trasera de la casa, alguna habitación, tenían que haber parado en la cocina.

Sango: Y bien?

Miroku: Lo siento estaba checando que no hubiera nadie- dijo cerrando la puerta de la cocina

Sango: Ah!- tomo asiento en una de las sillas, Miroku imitó la acción

Miroku: Bueno, ya que estamos solos creo que te debo una explicación de lo…

Sango: No tienes porque explicar nada, Kagome ya lo hizo.

Miroku: Y estas molesta por lo que soy?

Sango: Si… Bueno no, bueno si, pero no por lo que tu crees- Miroku espero a que continuara- No, me molesta que seas….

Miroku: Gay

Sango: Si eso, lo que me molesta es que no hayas tenido la confianza de contármelo. Miroku nos conocemos desde años…

Miroku: si no te lo dije fue porque no quería que reaccionaras así… no quería perderte

Sango: Sabes que nunca me vas a perder, siempre voy a estar a tu lado- Se levanto de la silla y caminó hacia donde estaba Miroku- Si tu felicidad es al lado de…

Miroku: Naraku

Sango: Si ese.. bueno el punto es que, mientras tu seas feliz, yo estaré feliz- se puso de rodillas y coloco su mano en la pierna de Miroku

Miroku: Entonces tu y yo..?

Sango: Como en los viejos tiempos.. ningún secreto entre nosotros?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios

Miroku: Ningún secreto – se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente, mientras su mente le reclamaba por haberle dicho semejante cosa. ¿A quien engañaba? ella no estaría feliz, entonces porque lo decía¿Por qué no mejor le decía que estaba furiosa de que en vez de ella, con la que tenia un amor bien, y no corría ningún peligro por parte de celos de terceros, lo había elegido a él que era el principal causante que uno de los sueños mas grandes del joven había quedado hecho añicos¿Por qué a él y no a ella?

Un invitado no deseado a la conversación privada, hizo que su corazón dejara de latir y su mirada se tornara fría, y llena de odio.

Naraku: Perdón interrumpo algo

Miroku: No para nada. Ya que estas aquí quiero presentarte bien, a alguien muy importante en mi vida. Ella es Sango, es como mi hermana menor

Sango: Mucho gusto- se levanto y camino hacia su asiento

Naraku: El gusto es mío- Todos permanecieron callados hasta que el rechinido de la puerta, corto el incomodo silencio en el que se rodeaban

Inuyasha: ey Miroku me puedes echar una mano

Miroku: Claro que paso? – se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta

Inuyasha: Algo le paso al estereo y Kagome ya empezó a gritar como loca

Miroku: En un momento voy- dirigió su vista a Naraku y a Sango- Los dejo para que se conozcan, ahora vuelvo

Sango: si tu no te preocupes- con eso Miroku salio de la cocina.

Nuevamente un silencio se apodero del lugar, Naraku evitaba la mirada de Sango. Mientras que ella se dedicaba a hacerlo polvo con esta.

¿Porque lo odiaba tanto? Se cuestionaba. Ella nunca había sido de las personas rencorosas hasta la muerte, si no todo lo contrario, para ella odiar a alguien era darle mayor importancia de la que se merecía¿Entonces porque a él le estaba dando tal importancia¿Por qué cada vez que lo veía quería desollarlo y luego quemarlo vivo?

Naraku: Miroku me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo tratando de cortar el silencio

Sango: Me imagino- contesto en un tono muy cortante y frío

Naraku: Él te quiere mucho

Sango: No malinterpretes

Naraku: Perdón?

Sango: No malinterpretes, no porque seas el objeto de afecto de Miroku, significa que tu y yo seremos amigos.. me explico?

Naraku: debí imaginarlo, no se por que Miroku te tiene en tan alto concepto, si tu solo eres una chiquilla tonta que no acepta la derrota

Sango: Entonces ya sabes, aléjate de Miroku

Naraku: y si no lo hago?

Sango: Imagínalo por ti mismo- se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la puerta

Naraku: y eso que significa

Sango: Que esto es la guerra Naraku.. y como tu bien lo dijiste, yo no acepto derrotas.

* * *

**Nota de una de las autoras**: Si.. fueron siglos, tal vez ya no recuerden la trama, pero que les puedo decir.. ahh si.. fue mi culpa.. completa y absolutamente culpable, no merezco tener una imoto tan cumplida (bueno ella también se tardo siglos). Lo que pasa es que la señora creatividad se fugo un buen rato, entonces pues.. ay ya! La verdad es que tenia mucha pereza de escribir.. si.. soy mala.. pero ya quedo el capitulin y espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y esperamos no tardar tanto en la próxima actualización. Saludos a todos! 


End file.
